Je t'aime tel que tu es
by fujoshi-yaoiste
Summary: Une histoire d'amour peu banale entre Ciel un élève aimant s'habiller en fille et Sebastian le directeur de son lycée.
1. Chapter 1

D'un pas décidé, Ciel se dirigeait vers le bureau du directeur et père de son enfant.

Il passa devant les classes et fut stoppé par des élèves.

-Il est trop mignon, s'exclama une élève.

-N'est-ce pas ? Comme son père. On va aller voir papa pour que je puisse faire mes devoirs, mon petit ange.

Puis Ciel poursuivit son chemin et poussa la porte du secrétariat.

-Tiens Ciel, tu viens voir Sebastian ?

Il n'était pas coutume qu'un élève appelle par son prénom un directeur de lycée mais Ciel était en couple avec lui et ils n'en étaient plus à des rapports normaux.

-Oui, il est occupé ?

-Oui il y a un élève avec lui. Tu ne devrais pas le déranger.

Mais Ciel restait un adolescent de 16 ans et estimait pouvoir déranger son compagnon comme il le souhaitait, d'autant plus quand il devait étudier.

Il poussa donc la porte et donna le bébé à Sebastian.

-Ciel enfin tu sais que tu ne peux pas entrer comme cela, sans frapper.

-J'ai demandé à ta secrétaire. Tiens prends-le j'ai mes devoirs à faire.

-Tu sais qu'il y a une crèche dans le lycée, je l'ai créé pour toi en partie même si depuis pleins d'élèves ont suivis notre exemple. Pourquoi tu ne le laisses pas là-bas ? demanda Sebastian.

-Parce c'est mieux qu'il soit avec toi, aussi bien soit-il là-bas.

Puis Ciel se pencha et embrassa Sebastian.

-A plus tard, mon amour. A plus mon ange.

Ciel s'en alla.

-On en était ou ? demanda Sebastian.

-Vous me parliez de mes mauvaises notes, monsieur.

-Reprenons alors.

Avant d'en arriver à une vie paisible, Ciel et Sebastian avaient eu beaucoup de problèmes : le rejet des parents de Ciel quand ils avaient appris sa liaison avec un homme plus âgé et son annonce de sa grossesse, l'annonce de sa grossesse à Sebastian et le regard des autres quand ils l'ont su.

La façon de s'habiller de Ciel n'avait pas aider mais tout cela était derrière eux.


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian débutait dans ce lycée.

Il avait eu envie de changer de région et de fuir son ancienne petite amie.

Le plus loin possible était le mieux pour lui.

Il passait dans les couloirs quand il vu un élève particulier.

L'élève en question était Ciel Phantomhive, un élève différent, le seul avec un uniforme féminin.

Sebastian s'étonna qu'un garcon n'ai pas d'uniforme masculin.

Il attira son attention.

-Tu peux venir avec moi ? Nous devons discuter.

Ciel suivait Sebastian dans son bureau.

-Bien assis toi jeune homme.

Puis il ferma la porte.

-Il y a un problème monsieur ?

-Non pas vraiment mais je m'interroge, tu as un uniforme féminin et tu es un garcon. Pourquoi ?

-Vous ne comprendriez pas, monsieur.

-Je peux essayer, expliques-moi.

-J'ai toujours aimé les vêtements féminins mais je n'ai jamais osé alors j'ai décidé de venir une fois en fille pour voir.

-Le règlement stipule que si tu es un garcon, tu dois mettre l'uniforme masculin. Cela me pose un souci si tu continues. Qu'en penses tes parents ?

-Ils ne comprennent pas mais ne disent rien. De toute façon, je ne veux plus me cacher, je veux m'assumer.

-Je peux essayer de comprendre mais je peux te poser une question franche, Ciel ?

-Oui.

-Est-ce juste une envie de te travestir ou veux-tu devenir une femme physiquement ? demanda Sebastian.

-Je ne veux pas devenir une femme, j'aime juste me travestir.

-D'accord donc tu vas continuer à venir dans cette tenue ? Les autres élèves ne t'ont faites de remarques ou ne t'ont pas agressées ?

-Non pas pour l'instant, je n'ai pas vu d'agressivité chez les autres, répondit Ciel.

-Tant mieux. Tu sors dans cette tenue en dehors de l'école aussi ?

-Vous voulez dire quand il n'y a pas cours ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui.

-Eh bien pas encore mais je le ferai. Puisque je n'ai pas à avoir honte de ce que je suis.

-Dans un sens, tu as raison. Mais je me dois de penser à ta sécurité. J'espère que les autres ne te jugeront pas et t'accepteront comme tu es. Mais je pense que tu auras aussi des réactions très violentes type : insultes et violences. Je ne veux pas que tu rencontres des problèmes dans le lycée. Alors je te le demande une nouvelle fois : tu comptes continuer à venir dans cette tenue ?

-Oui, monsieur. Hors de question que je ne sois pas ce que je veux être par peur du jugement des autres, répondit Ciel.

-D'accord. Je n'ai jamais eu d'élèves comme toi, c'est la première fois. Si des élèves t'insultent ou sont violents avec toi, je réglerai le problème. Tu ne seras pas pénalisé pour ta différence.

-Je n'aurai pas de souci, j'espère monsieur. En tout cas, merci de m'autoriser à venir comme je suis.

-Ne me remercie pas, Ciel. Vas en cours maintenant.

Puis il pensa à quelque chose d'important.

-En fait tu vas dans les toilettes des filles ou des garçons ?

-Des mecs évidemment, je suis un mec. Ce n'est pas parce que je m'habille en fille que j'y vais.

-Logique et tu n'as pas de souci avec les autres élèves qui y vont ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non, ils ne m'accordent pas d'attention.

-Alors tout va bien. Tu peux partir maintenant.

Ciel sorti du bureau de Sebastian.

-Je m'inquiète un peu pour lui tout de même.

Sebastian venait de faire connaissance avec un élève assez particulier mais il ne savait pas l'intérêt qu'il aurait pour lui assez rapidement.


	3. Chapter 3

Le jour suivant, Ciel semblait bien accepté, preuve en était qu'il sortait déjà avec un élève.

Sebastian s'en étonna.

Il croisa Ciel avec Alois un autre élève de sa classe.

Il fut rassuré dans un sens.

Puis il appela Ciel et lui demanda de venir.

-Un souci, monsieur ?

-Non je suis content de voir que tu es bien accepté dans le lycée. Tant mieux, mais tu es sûr que c'est bien de t'afficher avec un autre garcon ?

-Oui cela parait rapide, mais il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui. Il avait l'air sincère.

-Tu ne penses pas qu'il a une intention particulière envers toi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit quand il t'a avoué vouloir sortir avec toi ? demanda Sebastian.

-Il a dit que je lui plaisais et m'a demandé si je voulais sortir avec lui.

-Je peux te demander si tu aimes les garçons ou les filles ?

-En fait, je ne suis jamais sorti avec un garcon ni même une fille alors je ne sais pas trop ce qui me plait. Je ne trouve pas Alois repoussant alors je me suis dit que je verrais.

-Je vois. Fais attention à toi et je sais que je ne devrais pas te parler de cela, mais refuses de coucher avec lui sans protections.

D'un coup, le visage de Ciel vira au rouge.

-Monsieur, je sais tout cela. Pas la peine de m'en parler.

-Il me semble utile de te le rappeler même si tes parents t'en ont déjà parler sûrement, répondit Sebastian.

-Mes parents ne me parlent que pour dire des banalités, on ne parle pas de ce genre de chose. Ils ne parlent même pas de ce que je porte et tant mieux.

-Je vois, en cas de problème prends cela.

Sebastian tendit son numéro personnel à Ciel.

Il savait que c'était interdit par le règlement mais voulait soutenir cet élève différent à ses yeux.

-Monsieur, c'est interdit. On ne doit pas avoir de contacts avec vous en dehors du lycée.

-Je le sais mais en cas de problème, appelles-moi. Je t'aiderai comme je le peux.

Ciel prit le numéro puis alla rejoindre Alois.

-Il te voulait quoi le directeur ? demanda Alois.

-Rien juste savoir si tout va bien pour moi.

-Tu viens chez moi après les cours ? demanda Alois.

-Pourquoi ? J'ai mes devoirs à faire.

-On les fera ensemble. Et puis après on pourra s'amuser ensemble.

-c'est un peu rapide, on ne se connait pas vraiment. One devrait prendre notre temps non ?

-Pourquoi attendre, tu es mon petit ami et que font les petits amis ? Ils couchent avec leur copain, répondit Alois.

-Oui mais c'est trop rapide.

-Allez on se connait assez pour ce genre de chose, tu viendras ou pas ?

Ciel ne voulait pas décevoir Alois et accepta donc.

Il sortait des toilettes quand une élève l'interpella.

-Je peux te parler ? c'est à propos de ton copain.

-Oui mais allons ailleurs.

C'est à l'extérieur que Ciel écouta Lizzy.

-Voilà je voulais te prévenir. Ton copain n'est pas franc avec toi, il a fait un pari avec ses copains. Ils ont parié qu'ils coucheraient avec toi ce soir. Il ne t'aime pas et puis Alois il couche avec tout ce qui bouge filles ou mecs. Tu devrais le quitter directement.

-Ah bon ? Ou tu les as entendus ?

-Quand je m'occupais du potager. Tu devrais le fuir. Surtout que tu as l'air de quelqu'un de bien et que tu mérites mieux. Cette tenue te va bien.

-Merci je ferai attention mais je vais aller chez lui et le quitter. Je lui dirai ce que je pense de son pari.

Ciel alla donc chez Alois.

-Retires tes chaussures et mets-toi à l'aise.

Ciel savait très bien ce qu'il devait faire.

-Je sais pour le pari, c'est dégueulasse. Je suis juste venu ici pour te dire que je te quitte. Je mérite bien mieux.

Ciel ayant dit ce qu'il avait à dire, s'en allait mais Alois ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

Il le retenait puis lui dit :

-Tu crois réellement que quelqu'un peut t'aimer pour ce que tu es ? Regarde-toi, tu es juste un monstre. Un gars qui s'habille en fille tu sais comment on appelle cela ? Un travelo. Je suis sûr que tes parents t'ont rejeté même. Avoir un fils pareil, c'est une honte. Mais j'ai parié et je veux mon argent alors tu vas coucher avec moi sans faire d'histoire.

Ciel n'allait évidemment pas accepter et ni laisser faire Alois.

Il n'était pas une petite chose fragile sans défense et comptait bien le montrer à Alois.

Il lui un coup dans un endroit ou s'en souviendrait longtemps.

Alois ne s'en remit pas.

-Cela t'apprendra à me prendre pour un con. Tu m'as pris pour quoi ? Je mérite mieux que toi et je ne suis pas un monstre. C'est toi le monstre. Maintenant je m'en vais, connard.

Puis Ciel s'en alla.

-Je me vengerai, espèce de travelo.

Ciel n'avait pas voulu le montrer mais ce qui venait de lui arriver l'avait profondément blessé. Il ne voulait pas que ses parents lui posent des questions.

Il appela donc la seule personne qui pourrait l'aider : le directeur.

Il composa le numéro et attendit que Sebastian décroche.

Sebastian vu un numéro inconnu s'afficher et décrocha.

-Oui ?

-Bonsoir monsieur, c'est moi Ciel. J'ai eu un problème et je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi.

-Quel genre de problème, Ciel ? demanda Sebastian.

-Eh bien je ne peux pas en parler par téléphone. Je préfère vous en parler en face.

-D'accord, Ciel mais je suis chez moi. Ce n'est pas habituel de recevoir un élève mais bon. Viens chez moi en discuter.

-D'accord monsieur. Puis Sebastian lui donna son adresse.

Il ne devait pas en principe voir ses élèves chez lui ni même donner son numéro mais il tenait vraiment à veiller sur Ciel.

Ciel arriva chez Sebastian.

-Entre. Tu peux t'asseoir ou tu veux.

Ciel observa l'appartement de Sebastian, propre et bien rangé.

-Vous avez une femme, monsieur ?

-Non je vis seul pourquoi ? demanda Sebastian.

-C'est si propre chez vous, j'ai pensé que votre femme faisait tout.

-Ciel je n'ai pas femme. J'avais une petite amie mais je l'ai quitté.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Ciel.

-Je ne tiens pas à en parler. Si tu me disais ce qu'il t'ait arrivé ?

Ciel raconta tout, le pari, les insultes d'Alois.

-je vois tant qu'il ne t'a pas agressé tant mieux. Il arrive que des personnes mal intentionnées agissent de cette manière. Tu n'y pourras jamais rien, d'où le fait de te méfier.

-Mais je suis vraiment un monstre, monsieur ? demanda Ciel.

-Non du tout, une personne t'aimera pour ce que tu es mais tu auras beaucoup de gens comme cela. Ce n'est que le début de ta vie.

-Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi monsieur le directeur. Cela me fait vraiment mal.

Puis Ciel senti des larmes commençaient à couler et ne pouvaient les retenir.

Sebastian ne devait pas être proche des élèves mais il avait déjà fait beaucoup de choses contre le règlement.

Il alla donc le réconforter, il le prit dans ses bras.

-Vous ne devez pas faire ce genre de chose. C'est contre le règlement.

-Je sais mais on peut faire une exception. Tu trouveras quelqu'un de bien, qui t'aimera et te traitera bien. Mais tu auras toujours des gens pour te faire du mal. Je convoquerai Alois lundi pour lui en parler.

-Mais si vous le faites, il saura que cela vient de moi.

-Oui et alors ? Il doit comprendre que l'on ne joue pas avec les sentiments des autres et que parier est mal, répondit Sebastian.

-Je n'aurai pas d'ennuis après ? Il me le fera payer.

-Alors cela sûrement pas. Je peux le faire exclure s'il t'embête.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligé de vous soucier de moi.

-Je le fais parce que tu es un élève et je ne veux pas que ce genre de chose arrive. C'est mon travail.

-Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi, je peux rester ?

-Tu as l'habitude de découcher ?

-Oui je ne veux pas que mes parents me voient, ils me poseraient des questions et me diraient que c'est ma faute, que je devrais m'habiller autrement.

-Je vois, les rapports ont l'air compliqués avec tes parents. Je ne devrais pas mais tu peux rester.

-Merci je leur dirai que je dors chez un copain.

Ciel resta donc chez Sebastian et passa la nuit dans le canapé.

Sebastian dormait dans sa chambre mais veiller sur son élève.

Il se leva puis alla voir si Ciel s'était endormi.

Il le trouva endormi mais avait oublié de se couvrir.

Sebastian regardait Ciel et se demanda pourquoi les gens étaient stupide envers lui. Après tout, Ciel n'était pas repoussant voir plutôt attirant.

-Je suis hétéro pourtant mais je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver beau. Ciel, celui qui t'aimera aura de la chance car tu es une personne intéressante.

Puis il couvrit Ciel avec la couverture et alla se coucher.


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian convoqua Alois pour lui parler sérieusement.

-Bien tu sais que faire ce genre de pari n'est pas normal. Tu as blessé ton camarade profondément. Je ne veux plus que tu te conduises de cette manière à l'avenir. Si tu t'avises de le harceler ou de l'agresser voir de l'insulter de nouveau, je prendrais des mesures de renvois.

-Dites pourquoi vous le défendez autant ? Ce n'est qu'un élève.

-Parce que tous les élèves ont le droit d'être respecté dans ce lycée. Je ne tolérerai pas que tu te permettes de l'embêter.

-Vous êtes amoureux de ce travelo monsieur ? demanda Alois.

-Non c'est juste mon travail. Alors tiens-toi à carreaux, sinon je t'expulse.

-je ne lui ferai rien à ce monstre, répondit Alois.

-Cela suffit. Dehors maintenant.

Ciel était venu en cours, nerveux.

Il croisa Lizzy, la fille qui l'avait prévenu.

-Salut, alors tu as largué Alois ?

-Oui mais j'ai peur qu'il ne se venge. Il m'a insulté.

-Ne l'écoutes pas. Ce n'est qu'un imbécile.

-Je suis un omega, Lizzy. Je ne vaux rien dans cette société.

-Non ne dit pas n'importe quoi, les omega valent autant que les alphas et les betas.

-Tu es une alpha, Lizzy ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui, mais je ne pense que j'aurai plus de facilité que toi. Tu es une bonne personne Ciel. Et tu es mignon. Tu voudrais que l'on sorte ensemble ?

-Tu veux vraiment d'un gars qui s'habille en fille ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui tu me plais vraiment alors sors avec moi.

Ciel ne savait pas s'il devait se méfier de Lizzy. Après tout, Alois avait bien menti.

-Je vais y réfléchir.

Sebastian cherchait Ciel pour voir comment il allait depuis.

Ciel était parti avant son réveil et avait laissé un mot :

-Merci monsieur. Je ne vous dérangerai plus.

Il croisa Ciel et lui demanda :

-Tu vas bien ? Tu es parti soudainement.

-Je vais bien monsieur. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger et je ne le ferai plus.

-Tu ne me déranges pas, répondit Sebastian.

-Vous n'avez pas à vous préoccuper de moi.

-Je le dois, c'est mon travail.

-Lizzy m'a proposé de sortir avec elle, je devrais accepter selon vous ?

La première réaction de Sebastian fut un non.

Pourtant lui-même avait dit à Ciel qu'il trouverait quelqu'un qui l'apprécierait vraiment mais la seule pensée de voir Ciel avec un ou un autre élève le mettait hors de lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

-Elle te plait ?

-Eh bien, elle m'a l'air plus sincère qu'Alois. Elle ne me déplait pas.

-Tu lui as donné ta réponse ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non j'ai dit que j'allais à réfléchir.

-Très bien, prends le temps de la réflexion. Alois ne t'a pas embêté ?

-Non pas pour l'instant, répondit Ciel.

-Tant mieux alors.

Sebastian savait qu'il pouvait influencer Ciel en lui disant de refuser mais il lui demanderait pourquoi et il ne savait pas moi-même dire ce qui me gênait dans le fait qu'il sorte avec une élève.

Puis plus tard il vus Ciel avec Lizzy.  
Il supposait qu'il allait lui donner sa réponse et décida d'observer de loin.

Ciel allait enfin donner sa décision à Lizzy.

-Lizzy, j'ai bien réfléchi et …

Il ne voulait pas entendre la réponse de Ciel, il décidait donc de les interrompre.

Il sortait et dit :

-Ciel je dois te parler, tout de suite. C'est urgent.

-Monsieur le directeur ? Qu'est-ce qui est urgent ? J'allais donner ma réponse à Lizzy.

-C'est urgent, suis-moi.

-Bien monsieur. Je reviens Lizzy.

Ciel me suivit dans mon bureau.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Ciel.

Sebastian devait réfléchir à une fausse mauvaise nouvelle pour justifier d'avoir interrompu Ciel mais il était mauvais menteur er décida de jouer franc jeu.

-Il n'y a rien, Ciel. C'était pour vous interrompre parce tu allais lui dire oui, répondit Sebastian.

-Qui vous dit que j'allais lui dire oui ?

-Eh bien elle est de ton âge, attirante et gentille avec toi, répondit Sebastian.

-Elle ne m'intéresse pas plus cela. En fait, je suis attiré par quelqu'un d'autre mais je ne sais pas si c'est réciproque. Je vais lui dire non.

-Et par qui es-tu intéressé ? demanda Sebastian.

-Quelqu'un que je ne pourrais pas avoir. Merci monsieur de vous inquiéter pour moi.

Puis Ciel s'en alla annoncer sa décision à Lizzy.

Devant Lizzy Ciel confia sa décision :

-Je t'apprécie Lizzy mais je ne t'aime pas, je suis désolé.

Lizzy semblait déçu.

-Je comprends, merci de ta sincérité.

Puis Alois passa vers eux.

-Tiens le travelo. Tu as des admiratrices ?

Lizzy prit la défense de Ciel :

-Ne l'insultes pas, il s'habille peut-être en fille mais c'est son choix. On ne t'a pas appris à ne pas juger les gens ?

-Je ne t'autorise pas à m'insulter. Je mérite du respect comme tout le monde, répondit Ciel.

-Je ne respecte pas les monstres dans ton genre. Tu vas faire quoi me dénoncer au directeur ? Il semble un peu préoccupé par toi, vous sortez ensemble ?

-N'importe quoi, ne dit pas n'importe quoi. Il ne voudrait pas de moi de toute façon, je suis un élève.

-Tu es vraiment amoureux de lui alors ? Le travelo est amoureux du directeur !

Sebastian intervenu.

-Toi, tu as gagné, je t'expulse pour un mois du lycée. Je t'avais prévenu, tu n'as pas à insulter tes camarades.

-Vous vous préoccupez trop de lui, vous êtes amoureux de lui ?

-Non maintenant suis-moi que j'appelle tes parents et qu'ils viennent te chercher.

Sebastian emmena Alois avec lui et demanda à Ciel de les suivre.

Sebastian devait en principe appeler les parents de Ciel mais il le supplia de ne pas le faire.

-Ne le faites pas. Ils vont encore me dire que c'est de ma faute.

-D'accord je devrais le faire mais je ne veux pas envenimer la situation que tu as avec eux.

Sebastian appela les parents d'Alois et c'est sa mère qui se déplaca.

Après que Sebastian lui ait expliqué le problème, la mère d'Alois gifla son fils et lui ordonna de s'excuser.

-Excuses toi tout de suite auprès de lui, tout de suite. Plus de portable, plus de sorties, plus de télévision et de console pendant un mois. Cela t'apprendra.

Alois était bien obligé de t'excuser.

-Je suis désolé.

Alois ne le pensait pas du tout.

-Bien maintenant j'espère que cette période d'expulsion te fera réfléchir. Respecte tes camarades. Nous vivons dans un monde ou si tu agis de la sorte, tu ne pourras rien faire comme tout le monde.

-Je m'en fiche, Ciel, je ne compte pas laisser passer.

-C'est cela, en attendant suis-moi jeune homme. Je voudrais m'excuser auprès de ses parents, dit sa mère.

-Ce n'est pas possible. Voyez-vous les rapports entre mon élève et ses parents sont compliqués. Je ne les ai donc pas appelés.

-Je vois bonne chance, Ciel. Nous vivons dans un monde ou rien n'est simple, dit sa mère.

Puis enfin seuls, Sebastian comptait mettre au clair un point important.

-Bien maintenant que l'on est seul, tu as dit tout à l'heure que je ne voudrais pas de toi. Tu le pensais ?

-Oui de toute façon, vous avez dit non tout à l'heure. Je savais que n'avait aucune chance. Votre truc, ce sont plus les femmes de votre âge.

-Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ? J'ai dit non à Alois puisque je ne voulais pas dire la vérité devant tout le monde. Avec mon statut c'est compliqué, tu sais, répondit Sebastian.

-Ne me faites pas espérer pour rien, jetez-moi, monsieur. Je sais que quelqu'un comme moi ne vous convient pas.

-Tu as tort, Ciel. Lizzy et d'autres tenteront peut-être mais pourquoi crois-tu que je vous ais interrompus ?

-Je ne sais pas, monsieur, parce que ?

Ciel croyait avoir compris mais n'en était pas sûr.

-Vous nous avez interrompus parce que vous aussi vous …

Sebastian allait confirmer ce que pensait avoir compris Ciel.

-Oui je t'aurai empêché par tous les moyens de dire oui à une autre personne. Je me refuse à te donner à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Alors vous aussi je vous intéresse ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui beaucoup mais je suis le directeur de ce lycée, alors je suis partagé entre mon attirance envers toi et la morale du règlement.

-Je comprends, je m'en vais. Je ne vous importunerai plus. Je ne veux pas vous mettre dans une situation illégale.

Ciel se leva et allait pousser la porte quand Sebastian se leva et lui dit :

-Tu crois que c'est cela qui va m'arrêter ?

Ciel se tourna et vu s'avancer Sebastian jusqu'à lui mais il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin que le mur.

-Monsieur ?

Sebastian plaqua sa main sur le mur et se rapprocha du visage de son élève.

-Sors avec moi, Ciel.

-Mais vous êtes le directeur et vous aimez les femmes. Quant à moi, je ne sais pas.

-Peu importe ce que j'aime. Actuellement tu es mon centre d'intérêt.

-Je suis un monstre, monsieur.

-Non ne crois pas ce que dit Alois. Tu es attirant et je me fiche de comment tu t'habilles.

-Mais je suis un travelo, vous ne devriez pas …

Sebastian posa la main sur la bouche de Ciel et lui dit :

-Ne dit pas de choses si dévalorisantes. Tu n'es pas un travelo. Tu es un jeune homme avec des goûts différents.

Sebastian enleva sa main et lui demanda :

-Je ne te plais pas, Ciel ?

-Si beaucoup mais je suis un élève.

-Personne n'est obligé de le savoir.

Puis Sebastian embrassa Ciel.

C'était le premier baiser Ciel et le premier baiser avec un homme pour Sebastian.

Sebastian était certes plus expérimenté mais c'était le premier homme qu'il embrassait.

Il avait agi sans réfléchir.

-Ciel, je ne t'ai pas demandé, désolé. J'avais juste envie de le faire.

Ciel fuyait le regard de Sebastian.

-Je dois m'en aller, monsieur.

Puis Ciel sorti.

-J'ai été trop rapide, il va me fuir maintenant. Enfin j'espère que non. Je veux vraiment sortir avec toi, Ciel.


	5. Chapter 5

Depuis la demande de de Sebastian, Ciel fuyait Sebastian.

Sebastian essayait bien de s'en approcher mais il passait son temps à fuir.

Au point que Sebastian commençait à se demander s'il avait raison d'espérer encore.

Il était vraiment tombé sous le charme de cet élève différent, peu lui importe que ce soit un garcon qui s'habille en femme.

Un jour puis une semaine et Ciel le fuyait toujours.

Sebastian commençait à déprimer.

Certes, Ciel pouvait avoir des raisons de le fuir, ce baiser qu'il lui avait donné sans lui demander et sa façon de faire un peu brutal.

Sebastian sortait d'un bar et rentrait chez lui quand il reconnut Ciel.

Ciel était habillé avec l'uniforme féminin mais Sebastian se demandait surtout ce qu'il faisait si tard dehors.

Ciel marchait tranquillement quand il fut abordé par des hommes.

-Hé toi, tu es la maid qui de toute à l'heure. Tu veux venir boire un verre avec nous ?

-Non merci, je suis au lycée et je ne m'intéresse pas aux hommes plus âgés.

Un autre homme insista.

-Tu es lycéenne ? Ce n'est pas grave tu peux venir chez moi. J'aime bien les jeunes filles de ton âge.

Ciel ennuyé répondit :

-Non, je ne vais pas chez un inconnu. En plus, je suis un gars pas une fille. Désolé pour toi.

-Sérieux, t'es un mec ? Mais tu as l'air d'une fille.

-Oui tu as l'air d'une fille mais ce n'est pas grave, on fera avec n'est-ce pas les mecs ?

Les hommes encerclaient Ciel au point qu'il voulait s'en détacher mais ne pouvait.

-Je suis un gars pas une fille et les mecs ce n'est pas mon truc, désolé.

-On s'en fiche, tu feras l'affaire, alors suis-nous.

Un autre homme prit le bras de Ciel et tenta de le forcer à les suivre mais Sebastian ne pouvait rester sans réagir.

Il fonca vers le groupe d'hommes.

-On se calme, monsieur. Il y a pleins de bars à hôtesses, pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas là-bas chercher une femme de votre âge ?

-Tu es qui toi ? demanda un des hommes.

-Monsieur, je peux me défendre seul.

-Face à trois gars, tu plaisantes ? Pourquoi tu me fuis ?

-Ce n'est pas le problème là, débarrassez-moi de ces mecs, répondit Ciel.

\- Je vous conseille de lâcher mon petit copain.

-C'est ton copain, ce travelo ?

-Oui, c'est mon copain, vous voulez une preuve ? demanda Sebastian.

L'homme lâcha Ciel et Sebastian se dirigea vers lui.

Il lui dit à voix basse :

-Fais en sorte que soit crédible, je sais que tu ne pourras pas faire semblant. Si tu veux qu'il te lâche, acceptes moi comme faux petit copain.

Sebastian embrassa Ciel et se permettait de le tripoter, c'est ainsi que ses mains tombèrent sur son dos, puis ses hanches pour tomber sur ses fesses.

Ciel n'était pas vraiment content mais jouait le jeu pour enfin se débarrasser de ces gars lourds.

Voyant qu'il était en couple, du moins le croyant, les hommes s'en allèrent.

Toujours proche, Ciel dit à Sebastian :

-Ne refaites plus jamais cela, vos mains remontent tout de suite. Je ne permets à personne de me tripoter, même pas aux clients.

Sebastian s'éloigna de Ciel.

-Tu bosses dans un maid café ? Tes parents le savent ?

\- Non ils ont déjà quelque chose le fait que je m'habille en fille alors si je leur disais. Mes parents m'énervent, ils ne me comprennent pas alors je leur cache beaucoup de chose. Quand j'irai à la fac, je serai tranquille.

-Oui mais là tu es lycéen, je pourrais venir te chercher. Tu travailles combien de fois par semaine ? demanda Sebastian.

-Le samedi soir.

-Je viendrais dorénavant pour te protéger.

-Vous vous prenez pour qui ? Je n'ai besoin de personnes pour me défendre.

-A en juger par ce soir, je doute, répondit Sebastian.

-Vous n'êtes pas mon petit ami.

-Parce que tu me fuis et tu ne veux plus me reparler depuis ce baiser.

-Vous n'aviez pas le droit de le faire sans me demander. C'était mon premier.

-Tu aurai préféré que ce soit avec Lizzy ou un autre mec ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non mais vous auriez pu demander, c'est le minimum.

-Celui que l'on vient d'échanger ne semblait pas faux, si tu ne veux pas de moi, dit le directement. Ciel je ne comprends pas, tu me dis que je te plais puis tu me fuis, répondit Sebastian.

-Parce que tout cela me fait peur, je ne sais pas quoi en penser.

-De quoi as-tu peur Ciel ? Explique-moi, répondit Sebastian.

-Du regard des gens, de vous.

-De moi ? Tu as peur de moi ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui pour un alpha les omega ne sont rien.

-Je ne pense pas comme tout le monde, Ciel. Je t'apprécie en tant que personne pas en tant qu'omega.

-Vous deviendrez comme tous les autres, prêt à vous servir de moi et profitez de moi.

-Non, Ciel. C'est pour cela que tu me fuis ?

-Oui, monsieur.

Sebastian se rapprocha de Ciel et le serra contre lui.

-Tu n'es pas une passade ni un objet pour moi. Je ne sais pas expliquer pourquoi mais tu m'attires et je veux vraiment sortir avec toi alors acceptes. Tu me détestes autant que cela ?

-Non, monsieur je ne vous déteste pas mais je me refuse à sortir avec vous.

-Pourquoi Ciel si je t'attire aussi ? demanda Sebastian.

-Parce que vous êtes le directeur du lycée et c'est voué à l'échec.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir avant d'avoir essayé Ciel. Sors avec moi et je te prouverai que cela peut marcher.

-Non, monsieur, je dois rentrer.

Sebastian s'était pris un vrai refus mais ne comptait pas abandonner pour autant.


	6. Chapter 6

La semaine suivante, Sebastian était toujours décidé à prouver à Ciel qu'il voulait sortir avec lui et l'apprécier vraiment.

Il partait à sa recherche et tomba sur lui parlant avec Lizzy.

Il remarqua aussi que quelque chose avait changé, notamment sur son uniforme.

Ciel portait un uniforme masculin et avait des cheveux plus courts.

Il interpella Ciel :

-Ciel, viens de suite dans mon bureau.

Ciel le suivit.

-Tu as un uniforme masculin ? Pourquoi ?

-Pour vous démontrer que vous n'êtes intéressé par moi que pour ma particularité vestimentaire. Alors je voulais vous montrer que même habiller « normalement » en uniforme de mec, je n'aurai aucun intérêt pour vous et vous abandonneriez.

Sebastian était toujours attiré par Ciel, même habillé en mec.

-Tu as tort, ce n'est pas ta particularité vestimentaire qui me plaisait mais toi qu'elle que soit ta façon de t'habiller.

-Vous vous trompez. Vous aimez les femmes de base, c'est peut-être pourquoi mon côté féminin vous intéresse, répondit Ciel.

-Tu comptes remettre l'autre ? Tu es plus à l'aise avec l'autre uniforme. Tu te forces à le mettre pour me démotiver, c'est raté. Je ne veux en aucun cas que tu te forces pour moi. Cela prouve d'un côté que j'ai de l'intérêt pour toi non ?

Sebastian avait vu juste.

-Tu avait les cheveux plus longs non ? demanda Sebastian.

-Ce sont des rajouts, monsieur.

-Je te préfère avec alors.

-C'est ce que je vous dis, vous êtes attiré par moi par mon côté féminin. Alors reconnaissez le.

-Non je te répète que c'est toi qui m'intéresses. Je me fiche que tu sois habillé en fille ou en mec, répondit Sebastian.

-Je peux m'en aller ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui tu es libre de garde cet uniforme mais je te préfère avec l'autre. Ce n'est que mon avis.

Ciel s'en alla sans un regard pour Sebastian.

En fait, Ciel était intéressé par Sebastian mais avait peur de tout : qu'il veuille profiter de lui, son âge et son statut et le jugement des autres.

Il se savait bien accepté dans le lycée.

Le lendemain, il vint avec l'uniforme de fille et ses rajouts.

Sebastian le remarqua et lui fit remarquer :

-Je suis toujours attiré par toi aujourd'hui aussi. Tu vois quelques soit ta façon de t'habiller. Tu fais donc attention à ce que je pense et je t'intéresse donc. Je suis content.

-La ferme, ne me parlez plus, répondit Ciel.

Sebastian ne lui répondit pas et s'en alla à son travail.

Ciel croisa Lizzy.

-Tout va bien ? Tu sembles énervé ?

-Oui le directeur me harcèle.

-Tu veux dire qu'il t'a touché ou a tenté de faire des trucs louches ? demanda Lizzy.

-Non il m'a juste embrassé et peloté un peu, répondit Ciel.

-Ah et tu es intéressé aussi ? demanda Lizzy.

-Tu trouves cela normal son attitude ? C'est déplacé !

-Non tu as l'air de l'apprécier, tu pourrais lui laisser une chance, répondit Lizzy.

-Non il m'intéresse aussi mais il ne s'intéresse qu'à moi à cause de ma particularité. Il aime les femmes pas les hommes. Je ne suis qu'une curiosité pour lui.

-Alors dénonces-le ou parles en à tes parents.

-Mes parents me reprocheraient de m'habiller en fille. Je ne veux pas leur en parler, répondit Ciel.

-De ce que je comprends vous vous appréciez et tu hésites. Tu pourrais essayer avec un autre mec alors, Alois n'était pas une super expérience.

-Je ne veux pas d'un autre mec.

-Et ce baiser, il était comment ? demanda Lizzy.

-He bien je sentais qu'il était sincère mais c'était mon premier donc je me suis enfui juste après.

-Il sait que c'est réciproque ? demanda Lizzy.

-Oui mais j'ai peur. C'est le directeur, il est plus âgé et le regard des gens.

-Si tu sortais avec, vous pourriez vous cachez votre relation, pas besoin que les gens le sachent, répondit Lizzy.

-J'hésite vraiment.

-Tu ne devrais pas trop réfléchir, sinon on te le prendra, qui sait peut-être qu'une ou un autre élève te le prendra avant.

-Il ne draguerait pas quelqu'un d'autre, répondit Ciel.

-Tu ne sais pas. Il en aura peut-être marre que tu le rejettes et abandonnera.

-Tant mieux alors, je serai tranquille.

Ciel savait qu'il se mentait à lui-même, rien que l'idée que Sebastian s'intéresse à quelqu'un d'autre, sa colère montait.

Il évita Sebastian pendant des jours et quand il se décida enfin à avouer son attirance réciproque, Sebastian n'était pas là.

Il demanda donc au secrétariat ou il était.

-Le directeur est malade. Il reviendra quand il ira mieux.

Ciel décida donc d'aller chez Sebastian.

Il sonna et Sebastian ouvrit.

-Tiens, en voilà une bonne surprise, Ciel. Pourquoi tu es venu ?

-Je ne vous ai pas vus depuis des jours et je m'inquiétais.

-Je suis content de voir que ma présence t'a manqué. Tu me trouvais lourd en même temps. Tu veux entrer ?

-Oui mais je repars rapidement, répondit Ciel.


	7. Chapter 7

Ciel était en face de Sebastian.

-Je devrais m'en aller. Je vous dérange, monsieur.

-Non tu es venu pour me parler apparemment. Alors je t'écoute.

Ciel savait comment s'exprimer, il était venu pour accepter enfin Sebastian.

-Vous ne veniez plus m'embêter alors je venais voir comment vous alliez.

-Tu t'inquiétais donc, c'est trop mignon.

-Ce n'est pas mignon, je suis heureux parce que vous ne venez plus me voir et que vous ne me touchez plus. Je suis juste venu vous dire cela.

Ciel se leva et s'en allait quand Sebastian se leva et l'entoura de ses bras.

-Tu mens. Tu es venu parce que je t'ai manqué. Et tu as aimé les baisers que l'on a échangé et que je te touche même si j'avoue que je n'aurai pas du mais c'était beaucoup trop tentant.

-C'est faux, monsieur, lâchez-moi maintenant.

-Non pas question. Je t'apprécie vraiment.

-Je ne suis qu'une curiosité pour vous.

-Non pourquoi tu es si méfiant ? demanda Sebastian.

-Alois, les autres qui pourraient profiter de moi et me mentir.

-Je ne mens pas, tu veux une preuve ? demanda Sebastian.

Sebastian enleva ses bras de Ciel et lui montra un papier posé sur la table.

Ciel lu « démission ».

-Vous comptez démissionnez ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui tu as peur de mon statut et de mon âge. Je peux quitter mon travail et travailler ailleurs. Mon âge, je ne pourrais rien y faire, je suis plus vieux que toi.

Ciel senti la colère montait.

-Imbécile de directeur, pourquoi vous voulez démissionnez ? Vous êtes stupide !

-Parce que je suis amoureux d'un élève et je ne veux pas que mon statut l'inquiète, répondit Sebastian.

-Vous pensez trop à moi, pensez plutôt à vous !

-Mais je pense à toi avant tout, je ne veux pas que mon statut t'empêche de m'accepter, répondit Sebastian.

-Je ne veux pas que vous démissionner, imbécile ! Je veux que vous restiez et que vous ne vous intéressiez qu'à moi uniquement et pas qu'une autre personne vous intéresse et que vous abandonniez. Si vous allez ailleurs, je ne vous verrais plus et …

-Calmes-toi Ciel. Je ne compte pas te laisser. Tu m'acceptes donc Ciel ?

Ciel s'avoua enfin malgré toute ses craintes et peurs, ce qu'il voulait vraiment.

-Je vous aime, monsieur le directeur.

Sebastian posa sa main sur le menton de Ciel et lui demanda :

-Puis-je t'embrasser ? Je ne t'ai pas demandé la dernière fois, je me rattrape. Promis, je ne te peloterai pas.

-Faites le monsieur, pour les deux.

Sebastian posa ses lèvres et fixa Ciel dans les yeux.

Ciel pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Sebastian et pouvait enfin exprimer son désir pour Sebastian.

Quand Sebastian introduit sa langue, Ciel fit de même.

Ce baiser n'avait pas le même goût que les précédents parce que Ciel savait ce qu'il ressentait pour Sebastian.

Sebastian en profita pour descendre ses mains jusqu'aux hanches puis les fesses de Ciel.

-Cette jupe te va bien, Ciel.

-Merci, monsieur le directeur.

-Tu pourrais me tutoyer, ce ne serait pas plus simple ?

-Je ne peux pas, vous êtes le directeur du lycée.

-Je vois. Si tu le souhaites, tu peux.

Ciel avait enfin cédé à Sebastian, ils étaient donc officiellement ensemble.


	8. Chapter 8

Ciel travaillait dans un maid café et Sebastian, désormais son petit ami, avait décidé d'aller y faire un tour.

Ciel n'était évidemment pas au courant et avait refusé qu'il aille le chercher mais Sebastian ne comptait pas l'écouter.

Sebastian entra dans le café et vu Ciel, habillé en maid.

Ciel n'étant pas au courant de sa venue et tomba des nues quand il le vu.

Il devait pourtant faire comme d'habitude et dit :

-Bonsoir maitre.

Puis il l'invita à s'asseoir et lui dit :

-Je suis à votre service, que souhaitez-vous ?

Puis à voix plus basse il ajouta :

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Je vous avais dit de ne pas venir me chercher !

-Je ne viens pas te chercher, juste vérifier que tout se passe bien et que des mecs ne se permettent pas de gestes déplacés. Ils savent que tu es un gars ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui et non. En fait, je ne sais pas. On ne m'a rien demandé à l'entretien d'embauche. C'est le seul boulot qui me permet de m'habiller comme je le veux. Personne ne m'embête alors rentrez chez vous ou attendez la fin de mon boulot.

-Tu finis quand ? demanda Sebastian.

-Dans 3 heures, vous comptez restez ?

-Oui juste pour garder un œil sur les autres, répondit Sebastian.

-Rien ne vus fera changer d'avis je suppose ?

-Non.

-Alors commandez quelque chose au moins, et cessez de trouver une excuse pour pouvoir me surveiller, répondit Ciel.

-Je surveille les autres mecs pas toi.

-Bien sûr, je vous crois. Que souhaitez-vous maitre ? demanda Ciel.

-Je peux prendre l'employé ? demanda Sebastian.

Ciel prit un air énervé.

-Je plaisantais évidemment, dit Sebastian.

-C'est déplacé, monsieur le directeur. Ne dites plus ce genre de chose à mon travail. Mieux, ne venez plus.

-Donc au lycée, je peux ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non plus. Maintenant choisissez que je puisse aller voir les vrais clients.

-Je suis ton maitre non ? Appelles-moi Sebastian, c'est un ordre.

-Comme vous voulez, Sebastian. Maitre, que souhaitez-vous commander ?

Sebastian commanda puis Ciel alla vers ses autres clients.

Sebastian buvait son thé mais était là pour garder un œil sur les autres mecs que servaient Ciel.

Au bout de deux heures et demie, pas de clients dérangeants.

Sebastian était rassuré et savait que Ciel finissait bientôt.

Ciel se dirigeait vers des clients familiers et pensa :

-Non pas lui, il va encore chercher à me peloter.

Il alla vers le client, un jeune homme de son âge. Il venait tous les samedis pour voir Ciel.

-Bonsoir maitre. Que souhaitez-vous ?

-Jolie maid, sors avec moi, je t'en prie.

-Ah je vois, c'est toujours non. Que voulez-vous maitre ?

-S'il te plait, sors avec moi et donnes-moi une chance.

-Non. Je reviendrais prendre votre commande plus tard, répondit Ciel.

Le jeune homme se leva et prit le bras de Ciel.

-Les clients ne doivent pas toucher les employés. Lâchez-moi, dit Ciel.

-Tu fais ta difficile ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi, c'est cela ?

-Non je ne suis pas intéressé.

Puis le jeune homme mit une main aux fesses de Ciel.

-Je touche les employés si je veux, après tout je paye, je fais ce que je veux.

Sebastian comptait intervenir mais Ciel savait se défendre tout seul.

Il mit un coup ciblé dans l'entre jambe du jeune homme qui la lâcha.

-Espèce de salope, tu m'allumes puis tu me jettes.

-On ne touche pas aux employés, je te l'ai dit, ducon. Ne le fait, je viserai ton visage la prochaine fois.

Sebastian se leva puis alla à la rencontrer du sans gêne.

-C'est un gars, jeune homme, pas une fille. Et il est à moi, ne le touches pas. Moi seul peut le peloter.

-Monsieur le directeur, je ne suis pas votre chose, répondit Ciel.

-Tu m'appartiens, j'ai le droit d'éloigner les sans gêne même si tu n'as pas besoin de moi.

-Monsieur le directeur. Tout le monde est au courant maintenant.

Le patron, Claude Faustus, propriétaire du maid café, intervenu.

-Ciel, je le savais que tu étais un mec, quand je t'ai déclaré, j'ai vérifié. Cela ne me pose pas souci mais évites de frapper les clients, je m'en occuperai la prochaine fois.

Puis il fit relever le client et le conduit vers la sortie.

-Ne revenez pas, c'est un conseil. Si vous souhaitez un bar à hôtesse ou un club de strip-tease, cela ne manque pas.

Ciel embarrassé, se baissa et implora le pardon de son patron :

-Je suis désolé, ne me virez pas.

-Ne le virez pas, je ne viendrais plus, je voulais juste vérifier qu'il ne lui arrive rien, dit Sebastian.

Claude ricana puis dit :

-Je ne t'en veux pas Ciel, tu peux rester travailler. Quant à vous, vous pouvez venir mais n'intervenez pas en cas de problème. C'est mon travail. C'est bien beau l'amour, profites en bien Ciel avant qu'il ne soit mort sans que tu t'en rendes compte.

Le travail de Ciel finit, il remit son uniforme et Sebastian l'attendit dehors.

Dans la rue, Ciel, grelottait.

-Tu n'as pas de manteau, Ciel ?

-Non je n'ai que la veste de l'uniforme.

Très prévenant envers son petit ami, Sebastian lui donna le sien.

-C'est trop, vous allez avoir froid à votre tour, monsieur.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, tu veux passez la nuit chez moi ? demanda Sebastian.

-Je devrais rentrer chez moi.

-Tu ne veux pas venir chez moi ? demanda Sebastian.

-Je ne sais pas, ce que vous avez dit dans le café.

-Je plaisantais même si l'idée m'est déjà venue, répondit Sebastian.

-Si je viens chez vous, vous voudrez forcément coucher avec moi.

-Non il n'y a rien qui presse. Tu es bien venu la première fois et il n'y avait pas de problème.

-Ce n'est pas pareil, monsieur, la dernière fois vous n'étiez que le directeur et maintenant nous sommes ensemble.

-C'est normal de dormir avec son copain. Mais si tu ne veux pas, je ne te forcerai pas, répondit Sebastian.

Ciel réfléchit puis répondit :

-Je viens. Laissez-moi juste prévenir mes parents.

Ciel appela ses parents.

-Oui ? demanda sa mère.

Les relations entre Ciel et ses parents étaient compliqués, ils acceptaient mais critiquaient le fait qu'il s'habille en fille. Au final, Ciel avait arrêté de leur parler.

-Je vais dormir chez une amie.

-Une petite amie ? Tu as une petite amie ?

Ciel ne voulait et ne pouvait pas dire qu'il allait dormir chez son petit ami qui était le directeur de son lycée. Non seulement ses parents ne l'accepteraient pas et Sebastian aurait des ennuis à cause de lui, si cela se savait. Il choisit donc de mentir.

-Oui c'est cela, j'ai une petite amie.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle, présentes-là nous un jour. Tu abandonneras peut-être ta façon de t'habiller un jour.

-A demain, maman.

Puis il raccrocha.

-Monsieur, je sais que je leur ai mentis, je vous aime vous le savez. S'ils le savaient, ils vous attaqueraient en justice et vous perdriez votre poste. Je ne peux pas leur dire que je suis gay et je sors avec un adulte.

Sebastian entoura Ciel de ses bras et lui répondit :

-Je le sais, ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne veux pas que cela se sache du moins jusqu'à que tu sois majeur. Je ne te forcerai pas à leur dire mais je te demanderai une chose, ne dit pas à une fille de jouer ta petite amie devant eux, je ne l'accepterai pas.

-Je ne ferai jamais cela, de toute façon tout ce qui leur importe c'est que je m'habille en mec, répondit Ciel.

-Je t'accepterai que tu t'habilles en fille ou un mec, tu le sais ?

-Oui, monsieur.

Chez son petit ami, Ciel se rendit compte qu'il n'avait que son uniforme.

-Je n'ai pas d'autres vêtements, monsieur.

-Pas de monsieur, appelles-moi Sebastian et tutoies-moi.

-Je ne peux pas, vous êtes plus vieux.

-Tu peux dormir en sous-vêtement, si tu veux, répondit Sebastian.

-Non c'est trop gênant.

-Pourquoi ? Je suis un homme, il n'y a rien de gênant.

-Parce que vous êtes mon petit ami, imbécile !

-Tu as peur que je te vois bander ? Je ne serai pas choqué, tu sais.

-Vous êtes trop directe, monsieur. Trouvez-moi plutôt des vêtements, répondit Ciel.

-Bien, je vais voir ce que je peux te trouver.

Sebastian dénicha un vieux tee shirt.

-Je n'ai mieux à te proposer.

Puis il le donna à Ciel.

-Vous pouvez vous tourner ?

-Je suis ton petit ami, cela te pose souci que je te vois te changer ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui évidemment.

-Tu es trop mignon. Je ne regarderai pas.

Ciel se changea mais Sebastian ne lui avait rien trouver pour le bas, alors il resta en sous vêtement.

Au moment de se brosser les dents, Ciel senti des mains baladeuses.

Il se rinca la bouche puis dit :

-Vous pourriez arrêter de me peloter tout le temps ?

-Non tu as dit que je pouvais la dernière fois. Je suis ton petit ami, je peux.

-Je peux aussi changer d'avis.

-C'est normal de vouloir toucher, celui que l'on aime non ?

-Vous êtes un peu trop tactile, je trouve, répondit Ciel.

-Je peux t'embrasser au moins ?

-Oui.

Sebastian pressa ses lèvres sur celles de Ciel.

Rapidement leurs langues se rejoignèrent.

Sebastian de plus en plus pressant, poussa Ciel à se poser sur le lavabo.

Continuant à l'embrasser, il faufila ses mains sous le tee shirt de Ciel et tenta d'en glisser une dans son boxer mais Ciel le stoppa.

-Non.

Sebastian s'arrêta instantanément.

-Je me suis emporté mais pourquoi non ? Tu n'aimes pas que je te touche ?

-Si mais c'est trop rapide et je suis un mec je vous rappelle.

-Cela m'importe peu. J'ai quand même envie de toi, répondit Sebastian.

-Vous aimez les femmes de base. Sexuellement, ce n'est pas pareil.

-J'ai déjà pratiqué avec ma copine en fait et comme je suis un homme, je sais comment un autre fonctionne.

-Vous avez déjà sodomisé une femme ? demanda Ciel.

-Ben oui mon ancienne copine. Mais je conçois que pour toi, ce soit différent. Tu es puceau en même temps. Je ne te presserai pas, ne t'en fait pas.

-Je vais dormir sur le canapé.

-Tu ne veux pas dormir avec moi ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise avec cette idée.

-Comme tu veux.

Sebastian ne se réjouissait pas que Ciel ne dorme pas avec lui, mais ne pouvait pas le forcer.

Au moment de dormir, Ciel dormait donc dans son salon et il se décida à le rejoindre.

Il savait que Ciel aurait besoin de temps, alors il allait s'adapter.

Il rejoignit Ciel.

-Monsieur ?

-Comme tu es plus à l'aise ici, je préfère passer la nuit avec toi, que tout seul. Ne t'en fait pas, je ne ferai rien pendant ton sommeil.

-Je n'y pensais pas vraiment, monsieur.

Sebastian se colla à Ciel.

Puis le lendemain, Ciel se leva.

Sebastian le voyant se presser lui demanda :

-Tu pars déjà ? Tu ne veux pas manger quelque chose avant de t'en aller ?

-Non je dois retourner chez moi avant pour prendre les bouquins pour les cours.

Puis il s'en alla.

De retour chez lui, il croisa sa mère.

-Bonjour Ciel.

-Bonjour maman, je suis pressé.


	9. Chapter 9

-Tu as une minute ? On doit parler.

Ciel écouta donc sa mère.

-Tu devrais nous présenter ta copine. On voudrait la rencontrer. Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas avec cette tenue féminine ? Ta copine ne te dit rien ?

Ciel ne pouvait pas dire que c'était un copain.

-Non elle m'accepte tel que je suis. Il n'y a que vous que cela gêne.

-Comment feras-tu quand tu devras travailler ? Tu crois que tu pourras travailler en fille. Tu dois te rendre à l'évidence, sois normal et habilles toi en garcon.

-Je sais que de toute façon, vous ne l'accepterez jamais.

-Ah encore autre chose, fais attention quand tu couches avec elle, nous ne voulons pas que tu te retrouves dans une situation difficile à gérer.

-On ne couche pas ensemble, maman.

Puis il monta dans sa chambre et pensa :

-J'aurai du mal, nous n'avons pas couché ensemble.

Au lycée, Ciel arriva et dit bonjour à Lizzy.

-Bonjour, Ciel. Comment cela se passe avec le directeur ?

-Tout va bien.

Puis plus tard dans la journée, Sebastian croisa Ciel.

-Ciel, tu as oublié quelque chose chez moi, suis-moi.

Ciel suivit Sebastian.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai oublié ? demanda Ciel.

-Cela, dit Sebastian.

Sebastian poussa Ciel sur bureau et l'embrassa.

Juste au-dessus de lui, Sebastian fixait Ciel qui fuyait son regard.

-Arrêtez de me regarder, monsieur le directeur.

-Je ne fais qu'admirer ce qui est beau à regarder. Tu es aussi attirant dans cette tenue que hier soir.

-Mes parents ils préféraient que je m'habille en mec. Ma mère m'a encore fait la morale ce matin et a commencé à parler situation difficile.

Ciel se releva aider de Sebastian.

-Situation difficile ?

-Oui elle ne veut pas que ma copine me mette enceint …

-Ton copain plutôt, dans ce cas de figure, répondit Sebastian.

-Je n'aurai jamais d'enfants, je déteste mes parents. Jamais je ne serai comme eux.

-Je n'ai jamais souhaité en avoir avec mon ancienne copine ni les autres.

Sebastian s'assit sur son fauteuil de bureau et Ciel venu s'asseoir sur lui.

-Combien d'autres ?

-Peu importe, c'est du passé. Il n'y que toi maintenant.

-Je dois aller en cours.

-Reviens quand tu veux.

-Si je viens trop souvent, les gens vont se poser des questions. Ils devineront vite ce qui se passe entre nous.

-Non pas forcément, il faudra juste trouver un prétexte pour chaque visite, répondit Sebastian.

-Je vous fais confiance, pour en trouver un à chaque fois.

Puis Ciel quitta le bureau de Sebastian.

La secrétaire par chance ne se posait pas trop de questions.

Ciel se retrouva dans les couleurs et se retrouva en face d'Alois.

Il resta figé devant lui.

-Ciel, je dois te parler.

Ciel le fuyait et refusait de parler avec lui mais Alois le poursuivait.

Il se retrouva dans une impasse.

Alois avançait vers lui et dit :

-Je veux m'excuser. Ne me fuis pas, soyons amis.

Ciel était étonné.

-Tu veux quoi ?

Alois s'agenouilla devant Ciel et implora son pardon.

-Je m'excuse. J'ai mal agi et je veux que tu me pardonnes. Je n'aurai pas dû dire toutes ces choses sur toi. Devenons amis.

-Tu plaisantes ? Je veux bien accepter tes excuses mais pas être ton ami.

-Je regrette vraiment mon attitude. Je veux vraiment te connaitre plus, soyons amis, répondit Alois.

-Non maintenant je te demande de ne plus me parler.


	10. Chapter 10

Alois continua à s'excuser auprès de Ciel, le jour suivant.

-Je m'excuse, soyons amis.

-Je t'ai dit que j'avais accepté tes excuses, n'insistes pas je ne veux pas, répondit Ciel.

-Tu ne me connais pas beaucoup, faisons plus connaissance. Je t'ai donné une mauvaise image de moi. Je veux te montrer comment je suis vraiment.

-Non je n'ai pas envie, ne me parles plus.

Sebastian passait par là et avait remarquer l'attitude d'Alois.

Il alla s'assurer auprès de Ciel, qu'il ne l'embête pas.

-Il te dérange ?

-Non il s'excuse juste encore et encore et il veut que l'on soit ami. Hors de question.

-Il a reconnu son erreur au moins. Tu n'es pas obligé de devenir ami avec lui, répondit Sebastian.

Puis Sebastian reparti travailler.

Ciel croisa Lizzy.

-Salut Ciel, ca va ?

-Oui, mais Alois me harcèle.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Lizzy.

-Parce qu'il veut être ami, vu comment il a agi, je refuse.

-Il est peut-être sincère, qui sait ?

-Je m'en fiche. Je veux bien de ses excuses mais rien de plus, répondit Ciel.

-Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Oui.

-Tu as déj essayé de te maquiller ? demanda Lizzy.

-Non je suis un mec pas une fille et puis ce n'est pas parce que je m'habille en fille que je veux faire ce genre de chose.

-Tu me laisserais le faire ? Cela t'irait trop bien et en plus le directeur aimerait peut-être.

-Le directeur ? Quel rapport, Lizzy ? demanda Ciel.

-Ben il t'apprécie quelques soit ton apparence, il aimerait peut-être te voir comme cela.

-Je m'en fiche de ce qu'il pense, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais le faire pour lui, répondit Ciel.

-Fais le pour moi alors. Viens chez moi après les cours.

Ciel réfléchit et savait que Lizzy insisterait.

Il accepta donc.

-Ok je viendrai.

Puis la journée passé et Sebastian cherchait Ciel.

Il alla dans sa salle de cours, et demande si quelqu'un l'avait vu.

-Vous avez vus Ciel ?

Un élève lui répondit :

-Oui il est parti chez Lizzy apparemment.

-Je vois.

Sebastian pensa que comme ils étaient amis, c'était tout à fait normal et était content que Ciel soit bien accepté comme il était.

Il rentra donc chez lui en se disant qu'il le reverrait lundi, comme il n'avait pas son numéro.

Il préférait ne pas l'avoir, pour ne pas risquer à ce que l'on puisse l'accuser si leur relation était découverte.

Du côté de Ciel, il était chez Lizzy.

Elle le maquillait et n'arrêtait de le complimenter.

-On te prendrait pour une vraie fille, le maquillage te va bien, Ciel.

-Je suis un mec pas une fille. Je serais mort si mes parents me voyaient comme cela.

-C'est vraiment une si mauvaise relation avec eux ? demanda Lizzy.

-Oui ils ne comprennent pas que je m'habille en fille et j'ai dû mentir sur une fausse copine. Le directeur le prend bien mais je ne pourrais pas mentir pendant des années. Une fois majeur, je serai libre et à la fac, je pourrais faire ce que je veux.

-Tu comptes t'habiller en femme à la fac ? demanda Lizzy.

-En dehors du lycée, je n'ai jamais essayé. Mes parents trouveraient encore à critiquer.

-J'ai finis, tu devrais aller voir le directeur et ce vernis te va à merveille.

Ciel se regarda dans le miroir.

-Mes parents vont m'engueuler s'ils voient le vernis, je ne vais pas pouvoir rentrer dormir. Je n''ai d'autres choix que d'aller chez lui, répondit Ciel.

-Tu peux rester chez moi aussi.

-Non merci, je t'apprécie mais je préfère rester chez lui, ne le prends pas mal.

-Je comprends, tu préfères ton petit ami, d'ailleurs vous avez conclu ? demanda Lizzy.

-Non ce serait trop rapide, je ne veux me presser.

-Tu es puceau, Ciel ? Tu n'as jamais couché avec une fille ? demanda Lizzy.

-Non, je ne le suis plus. Je ne savais pas que je tomberai amoureux d'un mec. Je ne pensais pas forcément trouver quelqu'un qui m'accepter alors.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de conclure ? C'est parce que le directeur est un alpha ? demanda Lizzy.

-Non ce n'est pas le problème.

En fait, Ciel ne voulait pas forcément s'expliquer là-dessus, alors il décida de s'éclipser.

-Je vais chez lui. En fait, tu as quoi enlevé tout cela ? Je pourrais garder le vernis pour mon boulot mais le maquillage, je préfère éviter.

-Oui, attends-moi.

Lizzy alla chercher quelque chose dans sa salle de bain.

Elle revenu avec du démaquillant, des cotons et du dissolvant.

-Tu dois frotter pour enlever le vernis et le reste, cela partira facilement.

-Merci, Lizzy.

Ciel sorti de chez Lizzy et allait chez Sebastian.

Il arrivait près de chez lui quand un lycéen l'aborda.

-Eh jolie demoiselle, je t'invite chez moi ?

Ciel l'ignora mais le jeune homme insista.

-C'est quoi ton nom ? Tu vas dans quel lycée ?

-J'ai déjà un copain et cela ne te regarde pas, en fait je suis un mec, désolé pour toi.

Il arrivait à la porte de l'immeuble de Sebastian et sonna à l'interphone.

Sebastian répondit :

-C'est qui ?

-C'est moi monsieur, le directeur.

-Quelle surprise, rentre.

-Un gars, sérieux ?

-Oui, désolé pour toi, répondit Ciel.

Puis il entra et monta les étages.

Il sonna puis Sebastian ouvrit la porte.

Il remarqua de suite le maquillage et le vernis de Ciel.

-Ciel, tu es …

Ciel posa un doigt sur sa bouche, lui disant de ne plus parler.

-Ne dites rien, ne vous moquez pas de moi.


	11. Chapter 11

Ciel retira sa main et Sebastian se mit à parler.

-Tu es très beau, tu ressembles à une vraie fille.

-Vous dites cela parce que vous avez eu une copine avant.

-Non je ne mentirai pas, c'est donc cela que tu es allé faire chez Lizzy ?

-Oui.

-Viens entre.

Ciel entra et s'assit sur le canapé et Sebastian lui servit à boire.

-Cela n'a aucun rapport avec le fait que je sois sorti avec des femmes avant. Tu aimes une personne, pas son corps, ni son sexe.

-Je peux rester chez vous ? Mes parents, ils vont mal le prendre si je reviens comme cela.

-Bien sûr, tu peux. Mais tu comptes aller bosser avec ce vernis ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui, cela ne gênera pas mon patron. Dites-moi si je m'habillais en fille en dehors du lycée, vous auriez honte d'être vu avec moi ?

-Non évidemment, mais tu ne le fais pas pourquoi ?

-Mes parents acceptent juste le fait que je m'habille avec l'uniforme scolaire. Je ne peux pas leur faire accepter en dehors de l'école. Mais quand je serai majeur et à la fac, je partirai et je serai libre.

-C'est bien compliqué à comprendre pour des parents aussi, tu sais. Mais tant que c'est accepté au lycée. La fac, tu auras peut-être plus de difficulté, répondit Sebastian.

-Je le sais mais je ne compte pas me cacher. Je leur dirai que nous sommes ensemble quand je serai majeur.

-En attendant, je ne peux que te conseiller de mentir sur une fausse copine.

-Ils voudront la rencontrer un jour et je dois mentir pour venir chez vous, répondit Ciel.

-On peut toujours trouver une excuse, tu peux dire que ta copine étudie beaucoup.

-Je ne compte plus leur cacher, monsieur le directeur.

-Ici tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom, répondit Sebastian.

-Je ne suis pas forcément à l'aise avec le fait de vous appeler par votre prénom.

-Je le fais bien moi.

-Vous êtes le directeur, ce n'est pas pareil.

-C'est comme tu veux. Je peux goûter tes lèvres ?

-Oui.

Sebastian embrassa Ciel et goûta ses lèvres.

-C'est quel parfum ? Fraise ?

-Non raté.

-Je vais retenter de deviner.

Puis de nouveau, Sebastian embrassa Ciel.

-Cerise ?

-Non encore raté. Vous voulez savoir la réponse ?

-Oui, dis-moi.

-Framboise, répondit Ciel.

-C'est proche de fraise. Laisse-moi revérifier.

Le baiser, cette fois fut un plus intense et Ciel se retrouva, allongé au-dessous de Sebastian.

-Peu importe le goût, on ne s'en lasse pas.

Puis Sebastian se fit plus tactile et une des ses mains dérapa sous la jupe de Ciel et l'autre remontait en dessous de sa chemise.

Ciel eu un mouvement de panique et stoppa Sebastian.

-Non, arrêtez.

Puis des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux.

Sebastian stoppa et Ciel se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

-Je suis nul, Sebastian.

-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, tu n'es pas nul. Mais en fait, la dernière fois tu as eu la même réaction. Je dois te poser une question Ciel et je veux que tu sois honnête.

-Oui, Sebastian.

-Tu as déjà eu de mauvaises expériences avant moi ? Tu n'as rien fait avec Alois je le sais mais d'autres ? C'est le fait que je suis un homme qui te panique ?

-Non je n'ai rien fait avec Alois mais je ne suis pas sans expérience malgré moi.

-Tu as déjà couché avec quelqu'un ? demanda Sebastian.

-Malgré moi oui, en fait quand j'étais jeune j'ai été enlevé et le temps que mes parents me retrouvent, le mal été fait.

-Tu veux dire qu'une personne a profité de toi ?

-Oui, c'était il y a quelques années. Mes parents ont peur qu'en m'habillant comme cela, je risque encore de me faire enlever.

-Tes parents sont riches, Ciel ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui ils ont une entreprise mondialement connue. Ils sont assurés contre les kidnappings.

-C'est horrible ! Je comprends ta réaction.

-Je suis nul, Sebastian.

-Mais non enfin.

Puis Sebastian alla vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

-Tu n'es pas nul, ce n'est pas ta faute. Je ne suis pas comme cette personne, tu le sais ?

-Oui, Sebastian, mais j'ai l'impression de revivre sans cesse à chaque fois que j'ai un contact avec quelqu'un.

Sebastian le regarda dans les yeux.

-Tu ne seras jamais nul et rien ne presse. Maintenant que je le sais, on pourra attendre que tu sois à l'aise avec moi pour avancer petit à petit.

-Vous êtes beaucoup trop gentil, Sebastian.

-Ce n'est pas de la gentillesse, quand on aime une personne, il faut savoir la comprendre.

Sebastian essuya les larmes de Ciel et lui dit :

-Que tu t'habilles en femme ou en homme, je te prends comme tu es, tu le sais ?

-Oui. Sebastian. Je voudrais enlever tout cela.

-Pas de souci. Tu es beau avec en tout cas.

-Je voudrais aussi me changer.

-J'avais prévus au cas ou.

Sebastian sorti un short et un tee shirt.

-C'est nouveau, Sebastian ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui je l'ai acheté pour toi, pour que tu sois plus à l'aise. La dernière fois, tu avais du mal alors.

-Merci, Sebastian.

Ciel parti se changer et se démaquilla.

Il regarda ses ongles et se dit qu'il devrait peut-être oser.

Il se dit qu'il avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir un copain qui l'accepte.

Il sorti de la salle de bain et rejoignit Sebastian.

Il lisait allonger sur le canapé.

-Que lisez-vous ?

-Comment entretenir son bonheur.

-Je peux vous rejoindre ? demanda Ciel.

-Evidemment, viens.

Ciel s'allongea sur Sebastian.

-Tu es lourd, Ciel.

-Je garderai peut-être le vernis.

-Tu as raison, il te va bien. Demain, tu veux que je vienne te chercher ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui, vous pouvez mais vous ne venez pas dans le café.

-Non tu sais te défendre tout seul. En fait, on devrait peut-être échanger nos numéros ?

-Mais si on trouve le mien dans votre portable, vous aurez des problèmes.

-Il y a peu de chance que cela arrive, tu sais. En cas de problème et si tu veux venir sans prévenir. Je ne voudrais pas que tu doives m'attendre dehors.

Ciel tendit son portable à Sebastian et Sebastian fit de même.

-Voilà, on est connectés.

-Oui, je peux vous écrire quand je veux ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui tu peux.


	12. Chapter 12

Depuis qu'ils communiquaient par téléphone interposé, Sebastian en profitait pour faire venir discrètement Ciel dans son bureau.

Sebastian ne pouvait trouver un prétexte pour chaque visite dans son bureau alors il lui envoyait un message pour qu'il vienne.

Ciel discutait avec Lizzy.

-C'est dommage que tu aies enlevé le vernis, cela t'allait super bien.

-Oui moi aussi je le pense mais je ne pouvais pas revenir chez moi avec mes parents. Ils me reprochent déjà ma tenue alors cela.

-C'est dommage qu'ils ne soient pas plus compréhensifs. Tu ne peux pas vraiment être ce que tu veux être, répondit Lizzy.

-Quand j'aurai 18 ans et quand je serai à la fac, je ferai ce que je veux.

Puis Ciel recu un message.

Il était de Sebastian.

« Viens me voir dans mon bureau, c'est urgent. »

Sebastian parlait toujours d'urgence mais ce n'était jamais le cas.

-C'est ton copain ?

-Oui il dit que c'est urgent. Mais ce n'est jamais urgent. Il ne me fait venir que pour flirter.

-Vous avez conclu ? demanda Lizzy.

-Non il n'y a rien qui presse, j'y vais.

Ciel allait donc voir Sebastian.

Sa secrétaire commençait à se poser des questions et lui demanda :

-Tu viens tous les jours pourtant tu ne causes pas de trouble. Pourquoi le directeur te fait venir ?

Ciel devait trouver un prétexte.

-Eh bien il s'inquiète pour moi. Il veut savoir si je subi une discrimination ou si les autres élèves me harcèlent.

-Je vois.

Ciel savait que l'excuse ne passerait plus au bout d'un moment.

Il frappa donc et entra.

-Vous savez que votre secrétaire pense que c'est douteux ? J'ai trouvé un prétexte mais elle ne me croira pas longtemps.

-C'est déjà plus discret avec les portables.

-Vous vouliez me voir pourquoi ? Ne dites pas que c'est une urgence à chaque fois si ce n'est pas le cas, demanda Ciel.

-Je voulais juste te voir. Viens t'asseoir sur mes genoux.

-On dirait que vous essayez de m'attirer avec des bonbons, c'est un peu flippant.

-Mais non voyons. Tu es mon petit ami et j'ai le droit de vouloir te voir.

-Oui mais c'est douteux, répondit Ciel.

-Je te l'accorde, quiconque verrait cette situation sans savoir que je suis en couple avec toi prendrait cela comme de l'abus d'autorité.

Ciel se dirigea vers Sebastian et s'assit sur lui.

-Et pas que légèrement. Vous faites quoi si on nous voit comme cela ? Vous trouverez une excuse ?

-Que tu t'es évanouis et que je t'amène à l'hôpital.

-C'est peu crédible, monsieur le directeur, répondit Ciel.

-Monsieur, cela me vieillit, tu ne veux pas me tutoyer ?

-Non pas ici, c'est trop risqué. Je ne veux pas qu'on nous découvre et que vous ayez des ennuis à cause de moi.

-Personne ne va nous découvrir, Ciel. Je peux t'embrasser ?

-Pourquoi vous me demandez toujours ? demanda Ciel.

-A cause de notre premier baiser, tu l'avais mal pris alors maintenant, je fais attention.

-Vous êtes toujours là-dessus ?

Puis Ciel prit l'initiative et embrassa Sebastian.

Ciel cherchait la langue de Sebastian et fini par la trouver. Il lui lança une invitation à rejoindre la sienne.

Sebastian accepta volontiers de jouer avec celle de Ciel.

Les mains de Sebastian dérapèrent dans le dos de Ciel, il en glissa une sous le haut de Ciel.

Son autre main partie vers ses hanches puis rapidement sur ses fesses.

Ciel semblait moins paniqué cette fois-ci.

-Tu ne me rejettes pas, Ciel ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non je panique un peu mais c'est agréable comme contact avec vous.

Puis Sebastian retira sa main du dos de Ciel et posa ses mains sur ses fesses.

-Cette jupe te va mieux qu'à toutes les filles de ce lycée.

-Vous les regardez ?

-Non avant toi, je n'avais jamais eu envie de sortir avec un ou une élève.

-Je n'ai jamais pensé à sortir un homme plus âgé que moi, répondit Ciel.

-Quels âges ont tes parents Ciel ?

-Ils sont 40 ans. Vous avez quel âge ? demanda Ciel.

-Tu ne m'as jamais demandé mon âge, c'est vrai. J'ai quel âge à ton avis ?

Ciel réfléchit et répondit :

-Vous êtes sûrement plus jeune qu'eux, je dirai 30 ans. Au plus 35 ans.

-Perdu Ciel.

-29 ans ? demanda Ciel.

-Un an de moins que tu peux enlever.

-28 ans ? En fait vous êtes plus jeune que je ne pensais, répondit Ciel.

-J'ai 13 ans de plus que toi. C'est beaucoup, tu ne trouves pas ?

-En vous voyant, je ne vois pas vraiment de différence pour se comprendre, en même temps à part Alois qui n'a pas vraiment été un petit ami, je ne peux pas vraiment comparer.

-Tu sais Ciel, je suis sorti avec des femmes bien avant que tu naisses et je ne vois pas vraiment de différence, à part que physiquement tu es un mec. Mais dans les faits, je ressens la même chose que pour une femme. Quand je ne te vois pas, tu me manques. Quand je te vois, j'ai envie de te toucher, de t'embrasser et que tu sois proche de moi.

-La seule différence est que je suis un garcon, pas une fille.

-Tu sais peu importe le sexe, répondit Sebastian.

-Quelle âge avez votre dernière copine ?

-25 ans.

-Et pourquoi vous l'avez quitté ? demanda Ciel.

-Parce qu'on était assez différent au final. On s'est quitté mutuellement disons.

-Vous l'aimiez ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui je pense mais tu sais, on peut avoir connu pleins de partenaires dans sa vie et n'en avoir aimé qu'un ou deux.

-Alors pourquoi vous m'aimez, Sebastian ?

-L'amour, c'est compliqué à expliquer. Il y a quelque chose d'inexplicable qui m'attire vers toi. Tu sais dire pourquoi toi tu aimes des gens et pas d'autres ?

-Pour Alois oui, je le déteste.

-Et toi pourquoi tu m'aimes ? demanda Sebastian.

Ciel hésitait, il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

Sebastian le voyant réfléchir lui demanda :

-Tu ne trouves pas la réponse ? Tu ne m'aimes pas ? En fait, tu es avec moi juste pour mon argent non ?

-Vous le pensez vraiment ? demanda Ciel.

-Je plaisantais Ciel. Je ne disais pas cela sérieusement. C'est normal que tu ne répondes pas rapidement.

-Imbécile, vous m'avez fait peur !

-Je plaisantais, Ciel. Je m'excuse si tu l'as pris sérieusement.

-Je vous aime parce que …

-Parce que ? demanda Sebastian ?

-Je ne sais pas, je n'arrive pas à expliquer pourquoi. C'est mal ? demanda Ciel.

-Non il n'y a pas de logique à tout et encore moins à l'amour.

-Je devrais m'en aller, cela va paraitre douteux si je reste trop longtemps.

-Tu viens dormir chez moi ce soir ? demanda Sebastian.

-Je ne sais pas, on est en semaine et j'ai cours demain.

-Et alors ? On pourra venir en cours ensemble. Je t'emmènerai.

-Cela paraitrait douteux non ? On se doutera de quelque chose entre nous, répondit Ciel.

-Non pas forcément. Je peux dire que je t'ai croisé dans la rue par hasard et que je t'ai proposé de monter.

-Personne ne trouvera normal que le directeur d'un lycée prenne dans sa voiture un élève de son lycée.

-Ce n'est pas faux. Mais on trouvera bien une excuse.

-D'accord je viendrais.

Ciel se leva, prit son sac.

-Tes parents ne te posent pas trop de questions ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non ils pensent que je sors avec une fille toujours. Hier, ma mère m'a reparlé de ma tenue inappropriée pour le lycée et m'a demandé de mettre une tenue correcte. Pour elle, l'uniforme masculin. Je ne cherche plus à discuter avec elle.

-Tant qu'elle n'insiste pas pour rencontrer ta fausse copine, on peut dire que tout va bien. Je me présenterai à eux quand tu seras majeur et on fera bien les choses.

-Ils vous rejetteront à coup sûr, vus comment ils ont réagi sur ma tenue, le fait que je suis gay ne leur fera pas plaisir. Je ne sais même pas s'ils voudront me voir après que je leur annonce, répondit Ciel.

-Un parent ne devrait pas rejeter son enfant, enfin on n'y peut rien.

-Les vôtres l'ont bien accepté ? demanda Ciel.

-Je n'ai pas de parents, enfin je ne les ai jamais connus. J'ai été élevé par mon oncle et ma tante. Ils l'ont bien pris oui.

-Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas, Sebastian.

-Ce n'est rien. Vas en cours maintenant. J'ai hâte de te voir ce soir. Tu vas me manquer.

-Cessez de me faire venir uniquement pour flirter. Ce n'est pas urgent.

-Tu fais quoi si c'était réellement une urgence ? demanda Sebastian.

-Dites simplement que vous voulez que je vienne pour flirter.

Puis Ciel s'en allait mais avait oublier une chose.

Il retourna voir Sebastian et le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui demanda :

-Ce soir j'aimerais bien me rapprocher de vous un peu plus.

-Il n'y a rien qui presse, Ciel. Je ne t'invite pas pour cette raison.

-Je ne veux pas qu'on le fasse pour l'instant mais seulement explorer avec vous.

-Je serai ravie de t'aider dans ton exploration alors.


	13. Chapter 13

Le soir même, Ciel suivait Sebastian chez lui.

Il posa son sac sur le canapé et s'exclama :

-Je n'ai pas envie de faire mes devoirs, c'est chiant.

-C'est une raison de plus pour t'en débarrasser pour que l'on puisse explorer.

-Je n'aurai peut-être pas dû vous proposer.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'était peut-être une mauvaise idée, répondit Ciel.

-Non au contraire. Je suis flatté que tu me fasses confiance étant donné ce que qui t'est arrivé dans le passé. Je ne peux effacer ton passé mais je peux te montrer tu peux le dépasser. Je peux te montrer que quand on aime une personne, rien de ce qu'elle te fait ne te fera du mal.

-Je vais m'y mettre, répondit Ciel.

Ciel se mit à ses devoirs et Sebastian observa Ciel.

-Pourquoi vous me fixez ?

-Parce que tu es la chose la plus intéressante actuellement.

-C'est gênant, Sebastian.

-Tu es la chose la plus intéressante pour moi, tu peux te concentrer.

-C'est facile à dire, vous me fixez, répondit Ciel.

Ciel se mit à ses devoirs, sous les yeux de Sebastian.

Quand il eut fini, il s'effondra sur le canapé.

-J'en suis venu à bout, ce n'est pas humain autant de devoirs.

Sebastian se rapprocha de lui et lui dit :

-Maintenant que tu as fini, on va pouvoir explorer. Tu sais pendant que tu travaillais, j'imaginais ce que l'on pourrait faire.

-Vous imaginiez quoi ? demanda Ciel.

-Devine donc, Ciel.

Puis Sebastian fixa Ciel dans les yeux et se rapprocha de son visage.

-J'ai envie de t'embrasser et de toucher. Je peux ?

-Oui si c'est vous, je peux accepter.

Sebastian embrassa Ciel et prit le dessus sur Ciel.

Allongé sur le sol, Ciel fixait Sebastian.

Sebastian posa ses lèvres sur celles de Ciel et glissa sa main sous la jupe de Ciel.

Son autre main glissa sous le haut de son uniforme.

Sebastian toucha le sexe de Ciel au-dessus de son boxer.

-Tout va bien, Ciel ?

-Oui.

Sebastian continua donc et glissa sa main dans le boxer de Ciel et commenca à toucher son sexe.

Ciel ressentit rapidement comme un sentiment violent de rejet.

Il aimait Sebastian et voulait plus avec lui mais ce contact avec lui, qu'il avait voulu, lui déplaisait fortement.

De plus, il culpabilisait de se refuser à Sebastian, c'est lui qui lui avait proposer d'explorer en plus.

Dans sa tête défilait les images de ce qui s'était passé avec un agresseur et qu'il n'avait jamais oublier.

Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux.

Sebastian stoppa net son geste et lui demanda :

-Je suis désolé, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ou je t'ai fait mal ? Tu pleures Ciel. Je m'inquiète.

Ciel se releva et se replia sur lui-même.

-Non c'est moi je suis un monstre.

-Tu n'es pas un monstre Ciel, je comprends que tu réagisses de cette manière. Je ne t'en veux pas.

-Je veux que l'on avance, que vous me touchiez, que l'on couche ensemble mais je ne peux pas. Dès que je veux, je bloque. Je repense à ce qui s'est passé mais je suis idiot, c'est vous.

-Tu ne peux pas oublier ce que cette personne t'a fait. On peut avancer Ciel mais tu ne dois pas te forcer.

-Vous savez, je le voulais vraiment que vous me touchiez, répondit Ciel.

Puis un torrent de larme de nouveau.

Sebastian se rapprocha de Ciel et le consola.

-Tu n'es pas un monstre ni responsable de ce qui t'est arrivé. Tu sais je pense qu'avant d'avancer, tu devrais te connaitre mieux.

-Me connaitre mieux ? demanda Ciel.

Sebastian essuya les larmes de Ciel.

-Oui tu devrais connaitre ton corps, ce que tu aimes avant que l'on puisse avancer. Ciel, tu t'es déjà masturbé tout seul ?

-Non.

-Tu devrais découvrir et te réapproprier ton corps. Il n'appartient qu'à toi, quoi que cette personne t'ait faite, répondit Sebastian.

-Vous le faites, vous ?

-Oui évidemment et je te rappelle que tu es mon premier mec, enfin ma copine c'était une fille donc. Je pense être en mesure de satisfaire un homme, répondit Sebastian.

-Je devrais le faire sans vous ?

-Tu voudrais le faire avec moi ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non je ne pourrais pas pour l'instant. Merci Sebastian.

\- De quoi ?

-De votre gentillesse et vous êtes compréhensif.

-C'est normal, tu es mon petit ami. Alors sèches tes larmes. Je n'aime pas te voir triste.

-Merci.

Au moment de se coucher, Ciel avait enfin intégré le lit de Sebastian.

-Je suis content, le canapé n'est pas le meilleur choix.

Ciel n'avait pas jugé utile de mettre un tee shirt et était décidé à s'habituer à être dénudé devant Sebastian pour être à l'aise avec lui.

-J'aurai dû mettre quelque chose sur moi peut-être.

-Non tu dois te sentir à l'aise devant moi. En fait je voudrais aborder un sujet personnel, je peux ?

-Oui vous voulez parler de quoi ?

-Et bien tu es un omega, tu as déjà eu des chaleurs ?

-Non pas pour l'instant.

-Tu sais comment cela fonctionne, les médicaments tout cela ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui maman est une omega, elle m'a expliqué comment tout fonctionne. Le lycée est au courant mais je ne pense pas que j'aurai des soucis.

-Tu ne sais pas, Ciel. Je pourrais intervenir en cas de problème mais je ne sais pas si moi-même je pourrais me contrôler face à toi.

-Comment faites-vous face à vs autres élèves omega ? demanda Ciel.

-Ils ne font aucun effet, c'est quand j'aime une personne que je ne peux pas gérer facilement.

-J'ai toute confiance en vous, Sebastian.

-Ciel, je deviendrais lié à toi un jour, tu le souhaites ?

-Oui, Sebastian.

Ciel alla se coller à Sebastian et lui dit :

-Je vous aime, Sebastian. Je me lierai un jour à vous parce que vous êtes mon âme sœur.

-Je t'aime aussi et je te ferai mien avec plaisir. Mais je pense que c'est une bonne chose que tu explores ton corps toi-même.

-Je pourrais vous demander de m'aider pendant mes chaleurs ? demanda Ciel

-Je pourrais oui mais je ne sais pas si tu auras la même réaction. Tu accepteras trop facilement une personne et cela m'effraie un peu.

-Je saurai rejeter une personne.

-Tu ne sais pas. N'importe qui pourrait profiter de toi.

-Pas avec les médicaments, je ne risque rien, répondit Ciel.

-Je veillerai encore plus sur toi pendant cette période, je ne veux pas tu sois en danger.

-On se doutera de notre relation, si vous êtes trop proche de moi, répondit Ciel.

-Non ne t'en fait pas. Personne ne s'en doute.

-Sebastian j'ai sommeil.

-Dormons. Fais de beaux rêves Ciel. Je veille sur toi.

Ciel s'endormit dans les bras de Sebastian.


	14. Chapter 14

Sebastian avait conduit Ciel au lycée.

Si on lui demandait, il prétexterait l'avoir croisé sur son chemin et lui avoir proposer de l'amener.

Il espérait que personne ne découvre leur relation avant la majorité de Ciel et qu'il ne soit plus son directeur.

Ciel croisa Elisabeth.

Ciel avait décidé de continuer à se maquiller légèrement.

Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser dans sa chambre des indices que pourraient trouver ces parents.

Les rapports étaient déjà compliqués alors il ne voulait pas envenimer les choses.

Il confiait donc tout à Elisabeth.

-Tiens Ciel, ton gloss.

-Merci Elisabeth, si mes parents tombaient dessus.

-De rien Ciel, je comprends.

Puis un message de Sebastian.

Ciel regarda son portable.

« Viens me voir tout de suite. »

-C'est le directeur je suppose ?

-Oui il veut me voir, cela ne le rassure pas qu'il y ait des alphas dans le lycée.

-Ah vous n'avez pas couchez ensemble pourquoi ? demanda Elisabeth.

-C'est compliqué, Elisabeth. Je t'expliquerai un jour.

Ciel alla vers le bureau du directeur quand il vit des regards vers lui.

Deux élèves le regardaient avec insistance.

-Vous avez un problème ?

-Non tu devrais faire attention à ne pas te retrouver seul, tu nous donnes envies.

-Ben alors vous n'avez qu'à vous contrôler, répondit Ciel.

Puis il continua son chemin.

La secrétaire de Sebastian était absente.

Ciel entra donc sans se justifier.

-Ou est votre secrétaire ?

-Elle est malade apparemment. Tout va bien, on ne t'ennuie pas ?

-Non sauf deux gars qui me regardaient bizarrement.

-Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait Ciel ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui j'ai pris mais cela ne semble pas affecter les autres.

-Viens près de moi, j'ai besoin de te toucher.

Ciel alla vers Sebastian, s'assit sur ses genoux et l'enlaca.

-Tu sais, je peux te faire une absence d'une semaine si tu le souhaites. Cela ne me rassure pas de te laisser avec autant d'alpha dans le lycée. Tu n'es pas obligé de venir.

-Cela ira, je peux venir en cours. Je saurai gérer la situation. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Tu es sûr ? Je ne suis pas sûr que en cas de problème, tu les rejettes, répondit Sebastian.

-Vous vous en faites trop, Sebastian.

Ciel pour détendre, l'embrassa.

-Tu sais que tu me tentes encore plus et tes chaleurs n'arrangent rien. Je dois garder le contrôle sur moi-même. Tu as mis quoi sur tes lèvres ? Je sens du chocolat.

-Gagné, c'est parfum chocolat. Si vous n'aimez pas je peux arrêter d'en mettre.

-Non j'aime bien. Tu devrais aller en cours. En cas de problème, viens me voir et évites de te retrouver seul avec les autres élèves, répondit Sebastian.

Ciel s'en alla et Sebastian reprit son travail.

Plus tard, Ciel était en cours. Les deux élèves qu'il avait croisés étaient dans sa classe.

Ils le fixaient encore.

Ciel se sentait mal à l'aise face à leurs regards insistants.

-Sensei, je peux aller à l'infirmerie ? Je me sens mal.

-Oui Ciel.

-Merci sensei.

Ciel alla donc à l'infirmerie, il se disait qu'il serait en sécurité là-bas.

Sur le chemin, il croisa Alois.

-Tout va bien, Ciel ? On ne t'embête pas ?

-Non tu n'as pas à t'en inquiéter, nous ne sommes pas amis.

-Ciel, je veux vraiment être ton ami.

-J'ai accepté tes excuses, ne m'en demandes pas plus, répondit Ciel.

Ciel, à l'infirmerie, s'allongea sur le lit et se reposa.

Les cours étaient finis et Ciel recu une visite imprévue.

-Alors on fuit ?

C'était les deux jeunes élèves que Ciel avaient préférés fuir.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ?

-On vient commencer ce que l'on voulait faire.


	15. Chapter 15

Ciel se retrouvait dans une situation plus que dangereuse.

Il ne saurait pas rejeter les deux élèves.

Ciel tenta d'envoyer un message à Sebastian mais un des élèves le stoppa et prit son portable.

Le second arriva à l'immobilisait.

-Allez sois sympa, de toute façon, tu ne nous rejetteras pas.

C'est ce moment que choisi Alois pour intervenir.

Il avait vu les élèves entrer et était rester autour se méfiant d'eux.

-Vous comptiez agressez un camarade ?

-De quoi tu te mêles ?

-Lâchez le de suite. C'est dégueulasse de profiter de l'état de faiblesse d'une personne.

-C'est le gars qui le traitait de travelo qui ose nous dire cela, tu as même parié sur le fait de coucher avec lui, alors profites en. Tu es pire que nous.

-Lâchez- le et je ne vous dénoncerai pas, répondit Alois.

-Tu vas le dire à qui, au directeur ?

-Oui et vous serez expulsé, tentative de viol en réunion.

-Viens on s'en va, c'est trop risqué.

Alois alla vers Ciel.

-Tu veux que je prévienne le directeur ?

-Oui préviens Sebastian, son numéro est dans le portable.

-Attends, tu l'appelles par son prénom ? Vous avez quel genre de relation et pourquoi tu as son numéro ? demanda Alois.

-Je sors avec le directeur. Je t'en supplie, ne le dis à personne. On ne veut pas que cela se sache, Sebastian aurait des soucis et je ne veux pas lui créer des ennuis.

-Je ne le dirai à personne, sois tranquille.

-Pourquoi tu ne profites pas ?

\- De toi ? J'ai une conscience tout de même, répondit Alois.

Puis Alois chercha le numéro et envoya

« Ciel a besoin de vous. C'est Alois, je ne dirai rien, soyez tranquille. Venez vite à l'infirmerie »

Sebastian se dépêcha de rejoindre Ciel.

Il le trouva avec Alois.

Il se précipita vers Ciel et le prit vers lui.

-Ciel, on t'a fait quelque chose ?

-Non, monsieur, je les ai stoppés, mais ils étaient deux.

-Tu sais qui ils étaient ? Je les expulserai.

-Oui ce sont deux élèves de sa classe.

Alois donna les noms et Sebastian décida de raccompagner Ciel chez lui.

Il ne voulait pas être seul avec lui.

Il l'invita à rentrer dans sa voiture.

-Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

-Si mais vous n'agirez pas forcément comme d'habitude.

-Je t'absente pour une semaine, ne t'en fais pas. Profite en pour en découvrir et expérimenter toi-même.

Puis Sebastian démarra.

-Et si je veux venir chez vous, je pourrais ? demanda Ciel.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

-Vous avez peur de vouloir m'imposer sans que je veuille ? demanda Ciel.

-Non de perdre le contrôle simplement.

Devant la maison des parents de Ciel, Sebastian déposa Ciel.

-Alois a un bon fond tu sais, tu devrais le remercier. Sans lui, tu aurais été dans une situation compliquée.

-Je n'ai pas son numéro, donnez-lui le mien, répondit Ciel.

-Je le ferai, donnes-moi des nouvelles Ciel.

Ciel ouvrit la portière, se leva et dit à Sebastian :

-Vous croyez qu'il va nous dénoncer ?

-Non tu peux compter sur lui.


	16. Chapter 16

Sebastian avait expulsé temporairement les élèves en cause.

Leurs parents les avaient sermonnés et avaient garantis à Sebastian qu'ils ne le feraient plus.

Ciel n'allait plus en cours et étonnamment, ses parents étaient plutôt inquiets et étaient d'accord pour qu'il rate les cours.

Alois venait tous les jours lui donnait ses devoirs et cours du jour.

Alois frappa à la porte et Ciel lui dit d'entrer.

-Tu vas bien Ciel ? Elisabeth te dit bonjour.

-Tu lui diras pareil. Alois je ne t'ai pas remercié pour la dernière fois.

-Tu n'as pas besoin. Je devrais moi pour t'avoir traité de travelo.

-J'ai déjà accepté tes excuses. Alois, je veux bien devenir ton ami. Tu as un bon fond et tu as reconnus ton erreur, répondit Ciel.

-Je ne dirai rien, ne t'en fais pas pour toi et le directeur. Mais j'ai une question personnelle.

-Oui vas-y.

-Tu as couché avec lui déjà ? Vous ne semblez pas être lié.

-Non c'est compliqué, je voudrais mais je n'y arrive pas, répondit Ciel.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Alois.

-Il y a longtemps, j'ai été kidnappé et l'agresseur a abusé de moi.

-Je suis désolé, Ciel. Je ne savais pas, d'ailleurs je n'aurai pas dû demander.

-Je ne veux pas te le cacher, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'ai envie qu'il me touche, de coucher avec lui mais c'est comme si dès qu'il le faisait, je bloquais. Des images me viennent en tête à chaque fois.

-Tu devrais arriver à dépasser cela avec lui, il t'aime vraiment, répondit Alois.

-Il m'a dit d'explorer mon corps et de trouver ce que j'aimais. C'est peut-être trop personnel pour toi ?

-Non, continues, Ciel, répondit Alois.

-J'ai suivi son conseil et j'ai essayé et je me suis surpris à apprécier certaines choses.

-C'est bien, Ciel. Si tu es plus à l'aise avec ton corps, tu pourras aller plus loin avec lui.

-Alois, je peux te poser une question ?

-Oui.

-Tu es lié à quelqu'un toi ? demanda Ciel.

-Non pas encore, je n'ai pas trouvé mon âme sœur. Toi si alors ne perds pas de temps et lies toi avec lui.

-Tu crois que c'est mon âme sœur ?

-Oui tu le sais mieux que les autres vu que tu l'aimes.

Alois s'en alla et Ciel décida d'aller chez Sebastian.

Il descendit les escaliers et croisa sa mère.

-Ciel, ou tu vas ?

-Je vais voir ma copine. Je dormirai chez elle je pense.

-N'oublies pas ce que je t'ai dit, fais bien attention.

-Oui maman.

Ciel était parti en uniforme féminin.

Il sonna à l'interphone.

-Oui ?

-C'est moi, Sebastian.

-Tu n'étais pas obligé de venir chez moi, c'est risqué.

-Sebastian, je peux entrer ?

-Oui.

Ciel entra et Sebastian lui ouvrit.

-Ciel, on aurait pu se voir plus tard ? Tu aurais pu croiser des alphas, c'est dangereux.

Ciel ne répondit pas, il embrassa Sebastian et entra dans son appartement.

Ciel semblait beaucoup plus entreprenant que la dernière fois et Sebastian en était surpris.

Il le stoppa.

-Du calme, Ciel. Tu n'agis pas normalement.

-Je veux que nous le fassions.

-Tu es sûr Ciel ? Je ne veux pas que tu regrettes, répondit Sebastian.

-Je veux ne faire qu'un seul avec vous, que nous soyons liés définitivement. Faisons-le maintenant.

-Ciel.

Puis Sebastian embrassa Ciel et le poussa vers la chambre.

Ciel s'assit sur le lit et Sebastian le regarda dans les yeux et lui demanda :

-Tu as expérimenter toi-même et trouver ce que tu aimais ?

-Oui, Sebastian et je voudrais le partager avec vous.


	17. Chapter 17

-Oui, Sebastian et je veux le partager avec vous.

-Et qu'as-tu fais tout seul, Ciel ?

Ciel prit la main de Sebastian et la glissa sous sa jupe.

-Vous voulez voir ce qui j'aime, je vais vous montrer.

Ciel glissa sa main et celle de Sebastian dans son boxer.

-Je veux que vous me touchiez en même temps que moi.

-C'est d'accord Ciel.

Ciel se masturbait et Sebastian l'aidait, il faisait un vas et vient sur le sexe de Ciel.

Ciel jouit et Sebastian retira sa main.

-Ciel, tu t'es préparé ou je peux t'aider aussi ?

-Je l'ai fait mais j'aimerais bien que vous le fassiez. J'ai bien aimé le faire tout seul mais quand c'est vous, c'est différent.

Sebastian retira le boxer de Ciel le pénétra avec ses doigts.

-Tu n'es pas serré, tu t'es vraiment détendu mais laisse-moi te détendre encore plus.

Sebastian continua de doigter Ciel tout en glissant sa main sous le haut de son uniforme.

Il toucha un téton de Ciel.

-Tu as essayé de de toucher ici aussi ?

-Non je n'ai pas essayé.

-Tu vas le découvrir avec moi alors, répondit Sebastian.

Puis il remonta le haut de Ciel et passa sa langue sur l'autre téton de Ciel.

-C'est bon, monsieur le directeur.

-Ne m'appelles pas monsieur le directeur, j'ai l'impression de passer pour un pervers qui abuse de son autorité.

Ciel jouit.

-Vous n'abusez de personne, je vous veux maintenant en moi. Ne me faites pas attendre plus longtemps. Je vous veux de suite en moi.

Sebastian retira son pantalon et son boxer et pénétra Ciel.

Le voyant un peu effrayé, il le rassura.

-Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, je ne suis pas ton agresseur, c'est moi Sebastian.

Ciel avait des images qui lui revenaient en tête.

Des images qui ne l'avaient jamais quittées et particulièrement en cet instant.

Sebastian lui caressa le visage et lui dit :

-Tu n'as rien à craindre. Alors regardes-moi et ne penses plus au reste.

Sebastian faisait des mouvements lents pour ne pas brusquer Ciel.

-Tu as mal ?

-Oui.

-Je suis désolé, je fais tout pour que ce soit agréable pour toi.

Puis il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Ciel.

Tout en continuant son vas et vient, il fixait Ciel.

-Je ne veux pas que ce soit une expérience déplaisante pour toi, Ciel. Tu veux que j'arrête ?

-Non ce n'est pas votre faute.

Puis il senti des larmes coulaient.

Sebastian les essuya et lui dit :

-Je ne peux pas effacer ton passé mais je peux rendre ton futur meilleure et faire en sorte que tu ais le droit à ce que tu mérites : jouir de la vie.

Sebastian continua et Ciel jouit.

Il culpabilisait presque d'avoir trouvé cela bon et croyait ne pas le mériter.

-Ciel, je suis content que tu ais fini par apprécier même si tu semblais un peu tendu. Ce n'est que la première fois, je crois que cela va prendre du temps.

-J'avais le droit de jouir ? Je ne mérite peut-être pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Ciel ? La personne qui t'a fait cela est une ordure et tu ne dois pas culpabilisé. C'est lui le coupable, tu n'as rien fait pour mériter cela ! Tu as le droit de jouir autant que tu veux et je t'aiderai autant de fois qu'il le faut pour que tu le comprennes.

-Sebastian …

Ciel senti de nouveaux des larmes revenir.

-Viens dans mes bras, Ciel.

Ciel serra fortement Sebastian.

-Je vous aimes vraiment.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Puis Sebastian caressa les cheveux de Ciel.

-Tu finiras par oublier mais ne te prives pas de ce plaisir parce qu'une ordure t'a violé. Je te ferai apprécier complétement le sexe avec moi.

Sebastian savait que Ciel avait franchi une étape.

Ciel lui n'était pas tout à fait confiant mais était content d'avoir enfin pu dépasser son blocage.


	18. Chapter 18

Pour la première fois, Ciel allait sortir habillée en fille en dehors de son lycée.

C'était aussi sa première sortie avec Sebastian.

Il avait emprunté des vêtements à Elisabeth.

Il ne pouvait évidemment pas en laisser dans sa chambre de peur que ses parents tombent dessus.

Il avait hâte d'être majeur, à fac et vivre comme il l'entendait.

Il devait retrouver Sebastian chez lui.

Il sonna et monta.

Ciel avait choisi une jupe style écolière rose pâle, une chemise bleue et une veste à oreilles de chat et queue.

Il espérait que cela plairait à Sebastian.

Il frappa et Sebastian ouvrit.

-Ciel, tu es vraiment à croquer, rentre.

Puis Sebastian commenca à jouer avec la queue et toucha les oreilles de chat.

-Vous aimez les chats, Sebastian ?

-Oui beaucoup, tu as pris ces vêtements à Elisabeth, je suppose ?

-Oui, je ne pourrais pas avec mes parents. C'est déjà compliqué avec eux, répondit Ciel.

-Et ces bas, ils sont intéressants.

Ciel avait choisi des bas qui allaient jusqu'à mi-cuisse.

-C'est trop peut-être ? demanda Ciel.

-Non au contraire, je te mangerai bien de suite.

Puis Sebastian posa ses lèvres sur celles de Ciel.

Tout en l'embrassant, il descendit ses mains sur ses fesses.

Il avait pris l'habitude de tripoter Ciel comme il l'entendait.

Cela ne plaisait pas forcément à Ciel, qu'il le fasse tout le temps.

-Vous en profitez toujours, sauf au lycée.

-Je ne peux le faire que dans mon bureau. A l'extérieur, j'en profite au maximum et puis j'ai tout vu de toi déjà. Tu n'as plus rien à me cacher.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour le faire tout le temps, répondit Ciel.

-Si tu ne veux pas que je le fasse, ne t'habilles pas de cette manière.

-De toute façon, je serai habillé en mec, vous agiriez pareil.

-Ce n'est pas faux, mais tout ce qui est féminin te va bien alors je ne peux que t'encourager dans cette voie, répondit Sebastian.

-Ce n'est pas ce que pensent mes parents, ils sont déjà contre l'uniforme féminin alors s'ils me voyaient comme cela.

-Ils comprendront avec le temps. On y va ?

-On va ou ? demanda Ciel.

-Ou tu veux, tant que l'on est ensemble.

-Je voudrais aller dans un parc.

-Tu es sûr ? C'est assez simple.

-Si cela ne vous plait pas, on peut aller ailleurs, répondit Ciel.

-Non cela me plait aussi, allons-y.

Ils allèrent dans un parc non loin de chez Sebastian.

-On aurait pu aller vers chez toi, aussi, répondit Sebastian.

-Non nos parents pourraient me voir avec vous et j'aurai des ennuis.

-Ciel, si on nous surprenait et tes parents te changeaient de lycée. Si on t'interdisait de me voir, tu t'opposerais à leur décision ?

-Oui je m'enfuirais de chez moi et je vous rejoindrais, répondit Ciel.

-C'est pourquoi je ne veux pas notre relation soit dévoilée maintenant. J'aurai des ennuis et toi aussi. Je perdrais mon boulot et tes parents n'hésiteraient pas à porter plainte contre moi. Certes je ne pourrais pas être condamné puisque tu es consentant mais je perdrais mon poste et j'aurai du mal à exercer dans le même domaine.

-Vous vous battrais pour moi Sebastian si on nous interdisait de nous voir ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui j'irai parler à tes parents et je les convaincrais de me laisser te voir, même je te prendrais avec moi sans leur demander.

-C'est un enlèvement non, de prendre un mineur ?

-Oui mais cela n'arrivera pas, on le cache jusqu'à ta majorité, répondit Sebastian.

-Sebastian, je vous aime tant.

Puis Ciel monta sur les genoux de Sebastian et s'accrocha à lui.

-C'est un parc, un peu de tenue, Ciel.

-Je m'en fiche. Embrassez-moi.

-Comment te refuser ce genre de demande ?

Sebastian embrassa Ciel.

Puis comme à son habitude il dérapa beaucoup plus bas.

Ses mains se retrouvèrent sur ses fesses.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui manque de tenue, monsieur le directeur.

-Tu ne te plains pas ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non je vous appartiens, vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez. Mais pas dans le parc évidemment.

-Vraiment ? Tu n'aimes pas prendre de risque ? demanda Sebastian.

Puis il se permit une main sous la jupe de Ciel.

-Pas ici, Sebastian.

-Je ne compte pas m'exhibé avec toi, rassures-toi. Je touche juste ce qui m'appartient.

Non loin passé quelqu'un qui se permit une remarque.

-Il y a des hôtels pour cela, si ce n'est pas honteux ! Allez coucher avec votre copine ailleurs.

-On ne comptait pas le faire ici, je sous rassure, répondit Sebastian.

La personne s'en alla.

Ciel était gêné.

-C'est la honte totale, Sebastian. Il a cru que j'étais une fille.

-Dans un sens c'est mieux. On aurait eu le droit aux insultes homophobes, répondit Sebastian.

-On ne voit pas que je suis un mec.

-Peu importe que tant moi je le sais, répondit Sebastian.

-Je veux rentrer, Sebastian.

-Comme tu veux, on peut flirter chez moi.

Puis Sebastian tendit la main à Ciel.

Ciel la prit et le couple s'en alla.


	19. Chapter 19

Ciel était en pause déjeuner dans sa classe.

Alois, devenu son ami, l'avait rejoint étant donné qu'ils étaient dans une autre classe.

Alois remarqua de suite l'écharpe que Ciel avait gardé.

-Ciel, je sais que l'on est en pleine hiver mais on est à l'intérieur. Tu ne veux pas enlever ton écharpe ?

-Non sinon on la voit.

-Quoi donc ? demanda Alois.

-Eh bien, je me suis lié avec lui et il a laissé une marque voyante.

Alois sauta de joie et s'exclama :

-C'est super !

Sa réaction ne passa pas inapercue.

-Qu'est-ce qui est super ? demanda un autre élève qui était ami avec Alois.

Ciel le suppliait du regard de lui mentir.

-Ciel va avoir la dernière console qui est sortie. On va pouvoir se faire pas mal de partie.

-C'est tout ? Je pensais que c'était plus intéressant. Ciel, tu m'inviteras pour jouer ?

-Oui enfin mes parents ne veulent pas plus d'un ami à la fois, on verra.

-Dommage.

Puis ils reprirent leur discussion.

-Alors cela veut dire que vous l'avez fait ? C'est super ! Raconte-moi tout !

-Tu es pire qu'Elisabeth. Il n'y a rien dire, c'était spécial.

-Il t'a mal traité ou forcé à faire des trucs glauques ? demanda Alois.

-Non pas du tout mais je n'ai pas réussi à en profiter vraiment et on ne l'a pas refait depuis.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Alois.

-Je ne sais pas. Il a peut-être pensé que je n'ai pas apprécié.

-Ce n'était que la première fois et puis c'est normal, tu es son premier mec alors, il n'est peut-être pas sûr, répondit Alois.

-Quand je viens dans son bureau, il est comme avant mais il ne cherche pas à pousser plus loin.

-Vous ne l'avez quand même pas fait ici ? Tu aimerais ? demanda Alois.

-Je n'aimerais pas que l'on nous surprenne mais d'un côté, c'est un peu excitant non ?

-C'est un fantasme comme un autre. On a sport après, dépêchons-nous.

Le cours suivant était le sport.

Ciel se changeait dans le vestiaire des garçons et cela ne posait souci à personne.

Il se changea puis alla en sport.

Il se changeait quand un élève lui demanda :

-Ciel, tu as un copain ?

-Oui mais il n'est pas de ce lycée. Pourquoi ? demanda Ciel.

-Ben tout le monde a remarqué la marque. Tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour te lier avec un gars, tu ne vas pas le regretter ?

-Non c'est mon âme sœur.

-Si tu en as marre de lui et que tu veux un sexfriend, tu as mon numéro.

-Non merci. Je ne compte pas m'en lasser.

Puis il se changea et sorti des vestiaires.

Il alla jusqu'à la sortie du lycée et croisa Elisabeth.

-A demain, Ciel.

-A demain.

Puis la sonnerie de son portable et un message de Sebastian.

« Viens tout de suite me rejoindre dans mon bureau. »

Ciel alla vers son bureau et remarqua l'absence de la secrétaire.

Il entra donc directement sans frapper.

-Elle est ou votre secrétaire ?

-Un imprévu, son fils est à l'hôpital.

-Je devais rentrer chez moi.

-Il y a moins de risque, il n'y a que les clubs à cette heure-ci.

-Vous avez peur de vous faire surprendre ? demanda Ciel.

-Non mais on ne sait jamais. Viens, j'ai besoin de ma dose de toi.

-Cela m'étonnait aussi de ne pas avoir eu de vos nouvelles.

Puis Ciel se posa sur le bureau de Sebastian.

-Tu ne viens pas t'asseoir sur moi ?

-Non je suis près de vous.

-Tu es distant d'un coup. Il y a un problème ?

-Non pas du tout mais j'ai eu l'impression que la dernière fois que vous auriez cru être mauvais.

-Non disons que ta réaction m'a touché et je sais que tu as un vécu difficile. Mais j'ai eu l'impression de t'avoir fait du mal et quand tu as pleuré, j'ai paniqué un peu.

-Pas du tout, ce n'est pas votre faute. Vous ne pouvez de toute façon pas changer ce qui s'est passé. Je ne pleurais pas à cause de vous.

Puis un message sur le portable de Ciel.

« Si tu changes d'avis, n'hésites pas. Je te baise quand tu veux. »

-Qui est-ce ? demanda Sebastian.

-Un élève. Tout à l'heure en sport, il a proposé de faire du sexfriend. Il a remarqué la marque que vous avez laissé.

-Et tu lui as répondus quoi ?

-Non évidemment. Que j'avais déjà mon âme sœur.

-Je peux voir le message ?

Ciel montra le message.

-Tu sais ce qui me frustre ? Je ne peux pas lui dire ce que je pense, puisque personne ne sait que l'on sort ensemble. Ne réponds pas et évites-le.

-Vous êtes jaloux ? demanda Ciel.

-Evidemment. On est obligé de se cacher. Je ne peux même pas lui dire que tu m'appartiens.

-Il le propose à tous les mecs de l'école, vous savez.

-Les autres élèves, je m'en fiche. Tu m'appartiens qu'à moi.

-A qui d'autre, je pourrais appartenir ? demanda Ciel.

Sebastian ne répondit pas et prit un air fâché.

-Vous êtes fâché ? Je lui ai dit non. Je ne risque rien avec lui, si c'est ce que vous pensez.

-Tu crois qu'il n'en profiterait pas quand tu seras en moment de faiblesse ? demanda Sebastian.

-Si c'est le cas, je viendrais vous voir.

Ciel descendit du bureau et alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de son petit ami.

-Je vous aime, vous le savez ? Je veux me faire pardonner si je vous ai fâché. Demandez-moi ce que vous voulez.

-Si je peux avoir tout ce que je veux alors je veux ….

-Quoi donc ? Vous pouvez tout me demander.

-Je voudrais que l'on le fasse ici.

-Dans votre bureau ? Mais si on se fait choper ? demanda Ciel.

-Je fermerai la porte. Tu n'es pas obligé mais j'ai cette idée en tête depuis la dernière fois.

-Je veux bien mais je ne sais pas si je réagirai comme la dernière fois.

-Il faut laisser le temps au temps. Je ne peux changer ton passé mais améliorer le futur.

-Je vous aime vraiment, Sebastian.

-Moi aussi.

Sebastian alla fermer la porte.

Ciel posé sur le bureau le regarder venir vers lui.

Sebastian posa ses lèvres sur celles de Ciel.

Puis il commenca à passer ses mains sous son haut d'uniforme.

-Vous avez des préservatifs, monsieur le directeur ?

-C'est excitant quand tu m'appelles monsieur le directeur, dis-le encore. J'en ai toujours au cas ou.

Puis il sorti une boite d'un tiroir.

-Monsieur le directeur, vous prévoyez de le faire ?

-Au cas ou, toujours.

-Monsieur le directeur, je suis à vous totalement.


	20. Chapter 20

-Je suis tout à toi, Ciel.

Sebastian prit Ciel et le posa sur son bureau.

Il passa sa main sous son uniforme et toucha ses tétons.

-C'est sensible depuis j'ai touché.

-Oui très.

Tout en les touchant, Sebastian passa sa main sous la jupe de Ciel.

Il atteignit son boxer et toucha son sexe à travers.

Puis il défit sa ceinture et ouvrit sa braguette pour sortir son sexe.

-Je veux me masturber devant toi, je peux ?

-Oui allez-y et touchez-là. Par-dessus ce n'est pas suffisant.

Sebastian baissa le boxer de Ciel puis le sien et commenca à se masturber tout en se touchant lui-même.

Ciel jouit le premier et demanda à Sebastian :

-Vous êtes dur, j'aimerais essayer quelque chose, je peux vous sucer ?

-Oui mais ne te sens pas obligé.

Ciel descendit du bureau et prit le membre de Sebastian en bouche.

Sebastian apprécia et finit par jouir.

Ciel se retira.

-Tu en as sur le visage.

Puis il l'aida à s'essuyer.

-Je n'aurai peut-être pas dû avaler ?

-Non tu fais comme tu veux. Ce n'est pas une obligation. A mon tour de te faire plaisir.

Puis Sebastian se baissa et à son tour, prit le sexe de Ciel dans sa bouche.

-C'est vraiment bon, monsieur le directeur.

Ciel jouit.

Sebastian se retira et demanda à Ciel :

-Tu veux bien te retourner et poser tes mains sur le bureau ?

-Oui, monsieur le directeur.

Ciel se retourna et Sebastian mit un préservatif.

-Soyez gentil.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je t'ai promis de te faire apprécier le sexe avec moi.

Puis il doigta Ciel et le pénétra.

Quand, il fut en lui, il commenca des mouvements très lent pour l'habituer.

-Tes parents ont vu la marque ?

-Oui je leur ai dit que c'était ma copine qui me l'avait faite et ils ont commencés à me parler d'avortement et de précautions.

-Leur mentir est la meilleure solution pour l'instant, répondit Sebastian.

Il prit les mains de Ciel qui semblait stressé.

-Ce n'est que la seconde fois après tout.

Puis il continua un mouvement lent.

-Vous pouvez aller un peu plus vite mais pas trop brusque.

-D'accord, Ciel.

Sebastian accéléra donc un peu.

-Sebastian, je peux faire quelque chose ?

-Oui que veux- tu faire ?

-Je veux aller sur vous sur la chaise, répondit Ciel.

-D'accord.

Puis Sebastian se retira et s'assit sur la chaise, poussant Ciel à aller sur lui.

Sebastian entra de nouveau en Ciel.

Mais cette fois-ci, Ciel cherchait à contrôler la pénétration.

-Je veux essayer de trouver le rythme qui me convient, monsieur le directeur.

-Tu as tout le temps.

Ciel se satisfaisait d'un rythme lent puis demanda à Sebastian d'y aller fortement.

-Prenez-moi le plus fort que vous pouvez.

-Tu es sûr ? Je ne voudrais pas te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs.

-Allez-y, je veux voir si cela me plait.

-Très bien.

Sebastian devient violent dans sa pénétration et attendait de voir si Ciel aimait.

Ciel lui dit rapidement de diminuer la cadence.

-Arrêtez ! Moins fort.

Puis des larmes coulèrent.

Sebastian ralentit et rassura Ciel.

-Ce n'est que moi. Je ne le ferai plus.

Puis Sebastian continua et Ciel cessa de pleurer.

Quand ils jouirent tous les deux, Ciel posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sebastian.

-Merci d'être si patient avec moi.

-C'est normal. Cela va prendre du temps. Mais tu arriveras à profiter pleinement.

-J'ai vraiment aimé, Sebastian. Plus que la dernière fois. Vous croyez qu'un jour, je ne pleurerai plus ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui cela arrivera et ce jour-là, je serai là. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, monsieur le directeur.


	21. Chapter 21

Ciel travaillait dans le maid café, c'était le jour du cosplay animal.

Très apprécié des clients, Ciel aimait moins et pour cause.

Il était vêtu de sa tenue de maid et d'oreilles de chat sur la tête ainsi qu'une queue de chat.

-Pourquoi on doit porter cela, patron ?

-Parce que les clients aiment. Et cela te va très bien.

-Oui je confirme, dit Sebastian.

-Monsieur le directeur, pourquoi vous êtes venu ? C'est pire.

-Je ne voulais pas rater de te voir dans cette tenue, tu es trop mignon, répondit Sebastian.

-Vous venez surtout pour me surveiller ou surveiller les autres.

-C'est normal, je suis quand même un client comme les autres. Je ne te surveille pas mais les autres pour dire vrai.

-Vous le reconnaissez au moins. Patron, pourquoi vous le laissez rentrez ? demanda Ciel.

-Il consomme et tant qu'il ne cause pas de souci. Le reste, cela vous regarde. Au boulot, Ciel !

Ciel se mit donc au travail.

Les clients semblaient contents, bien que certains ne sachent pas que ce soit un homme.

Le pire n'était pas la tenue mais ce que Ciel devait dire à chaque client.

-Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous maitre ?

Puis Ciel mit les mains devant lui et fit comme des pattes de chat.

-Tu es célibataire ? demanda le client.

Cette phrase, Ciel ne l'entendait que trop souvent.

-Non je ne suis pas seul. Que souhaitez-vous consommez ?

-Je voudrais t'inviter, tu veux bien ?

-Je ne suis pas seul, désolé. Je reviendrais quand vous vous serez décidez, répondit Ciel.

Puis il passa de client en client, jusqu'à que Sebastian commande de nouveau.

-Que voulez-vous commandez maitre ?

-J'adore t'entendre dire maitre. Je crois que je vais prendre un thé. Aucun client qui t'embête ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non aucun. Je suis obligé de vous appeler maitre, c'est un maid café.

-Tu sais ce que j'aimerai entendre ?

-Non, je ne veux pas savoir.

Puis Ciel passa à une autre table.

A la fin de la soirée, Ciel avait fini son travail.

-Ciel, tu fermes ? J'ai une urgence.

-Oui mais je fais quoi des clés ?

-Mets les dans la boite aux lettres et fermes là.

-D'accord patron.

Le dernier client était Sebastian évidemment.

Il attendait toujours que Ciel finisse et ils rentraient chez lui après.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'attendre, vous savez. Vous pouvez aller dehors.

-Non, je préfère t'attendre, répondit Sebastian.

-Je dois juste me changer et c'est bon. Attendez-moi.

Ciel entra dans le vestiaire ou se changeait les employés.

Sebastian se dit que comme ils étaient seuls, il pouvait essayer de convaincre Ciel de faire quelque chose qu'il ne penserait pas.

Le « maitre » lui avait donné des idées.

Il entra donc dans le vestiaire et ferma la porte.

-Monsieur le directeur, que faites-vous ici ?

-Il n'y a plus personne, si on n'en profitait pour le faire ici ? demanda Sebastian.

-Une minute, votre bureau, je veux bien mais là. C'est mon lieu de travail.

Sebastian s'approcha de Ciel et plaqua Ciel sur casier.

-j'ai très envie de toi dans cette tenue.

-Monsieur le directeur …

-Tu n'en as pas envie ? La dernière fois dans le bureau, cela t'a plu non ?

-Oui mais là, c'est différent. En plus, vous n'avez pas de préservatifs sur vous.

-Tu te trompes.

Puis Sebastian en sorti.

-Vous en avez toujours sur vous ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui au cas ou, et je ne veux pas avoir d'enfants.

-Parce que je suis jeune et au lycée ? demanda Ciel.

-Non parce que je n'en veux pas tout court. Tu serais plus vieux que ce serait pareil. Je connais des gens qui en veulent ou en ont mais moi non.

-Je n'en veux pas pour l'instant, monsieur le directeur et j'imagine mal la tête des gens si je tombais enceint du directeur de mon lycée. Cela voudrait dire que je devrais dire pour nous à mes parents et ce serait compliqué.

-En effet, Ciel, alors vaut mieux prévenir, répondit Sebastian.

Puis il prit les mains de Ciel et joignit ses mains avec les siennes.

-Tu sais ce que j'aimerais, que tu m'appelles « maitre »

-Monsieur le directeur, c'est spécial.

-Tu me prends pour un pervers, c'est cela ? Je suis ton directeur et je te demande ce genre de chose. Je suis désolé, je te laisse te changer. J'ai peut-être eu tort.

Sebastian s'en allait quand Ciel le retient.

-Maitre, ne partez pas.

Son visage rouge montrait sa gêne.

-Tu es sûr ? Ne te force pas pour moi, répondit Sebastian.

-Je veux vraiment le faire, alors maitre, qu'est-ce qui vous ferez plaisir ?

Sebastian plaqua Ciel de nouveau contre le casier.

-Je voudrais te prendre là.

-Alors prenez-moi maitre. Je serai ravie de satisfaire tous vos désirs.


	22. Chapter 22

-Tous mes désirs vraiment ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui tout, maitre, dit Ciel rouge.

Sebastian réfléchit et lui demanda :

-Je veux que tu t'occupes de cela mais n'avales pas, je veux jouir en toi.

-Je suis à vos ordres, maitre.

Puis Ciel s'exécuta, défit la braguette de Sebastian et prit son sexe dans sa bouche.

Sebastian ne pouvait s'empêcher de jouer avec les oreilles de chats de Ciel.

-Tu es vraiment mignon dans cette tenue, tu crois que ton patron me laissera l'emprunter de temps en temps ?

Ciel ne pouvait pas répondre, il était occupé à satisfaire Sebastian.

Sebastian devient dur et ordonna à Ciel de ne pas continuer.

-Retires toi.

Ciel obéit et dit :

-Très bien, maitre. Je ne suis pas sûr que mon patron veuille, les tenues appartiennent au maid café.

-Je lui demanderai moi-même. Ciel.

Puis il le plaqua contre le casier.

-J'aime bien quand m'appelle maitre. C'est excitant. Je veux te rendre l'appareil. Ne bouge pas tant que je ne te le dis pas.

-Je ne vous désobéirai pas, maitre, répondit Ciel.

Puis Sebastian glissa sa main sous la robe de Ciel.

Au moment ou il atteignit son boxer, il prit son sexe au-dessus du tissu qui le cachait encore.

Il glissa une autre main vers ses fesses et glissa un doigt dans son intimité.

-Jouis pour ton maitre, c'est un ordre.

-Je ne pourrais pas résister, vous êtes très doué, Sebastian.

Puis Ciel, s'excusa, de peur d'avoir déçu Sebastian.

-Je suis désolé, je ne vous ai pas appelé maitre.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Ciel. Tu m'excites dans tous les cas.

Sebastian introduit un autre doigt et Ciel ne pouvait se retenir d'être en érection.

Il jouit rapidement.

-Bien, je vais continuer à m'occuper de toi.

Sebastian releva la robe de Ciel, jusqu'à qu'il soit quasiment nu.

-Tu n'as pas froid au moins ?

-Non ne vous inquiétez pas, mais prenez-moi. Je ne pense pas que je tiendrais.

Sebastian retira ses doigts et ne pouvait que constater que Ciel était prêt à recevoir son sexe en lui.

-En effet, mais je veux que tu me supplies de te prendre.

-Prenez-moi s'il vous plait.

-Jusqu'à quel point tu veux que je sois en toi ? Tu aimes quand je suis prévenant ou que je te prends dans tous les sens ? demanda Sebastian.

-Je vous veux de suite. Je ferai tout pour que vous la fassiez. Prenez-moi dans tous les sens.

-Très bien, je vais accéder à ton désir, répondit Sebastian.

Sebastian mit un préservatif et pénétra Ciel.

-Tout va bien ? Je veux aussi être sûr que malgré que tu sois habitué avec moi, que tu ne penses pas à ce qui t'est arrivé. Que je ne te fasse pas mal.

-Taisez-vous et prenez-moi. Vous ne me ferez jamais mal, répondit Ciel.

Le mouvement de Sebastian n'était pas lent ni rapide.

Il voulait se montrait prévenant mais à la fois satisfaire Ciel.

-Vous pouvez aller jusqu'au fond, cela ne me tuera pas.

-Très bien.

Sebastian accéléra donc et commenca à lécher les tétons de Ciel.

Il le savait très sensible à cet endroit.

Les gémissements de Ciel excitaient encore plus Sebastian.

-Sebastian, je vais …

Puis Ciel rectifia :

-Maitre, pardon.

-Ne t'en fait pas.

Ils finissent par jouir mais cela ne suffisait pas à Sebastian.

-On le refait, tournes-toi.

Ciel obéit et Sebastian le pénétra tout en prenant ses mains.

-Je suis vraiment un pervers non ?

-Oui mais cela m'excite aussi, vous savez que je vous aime beaucoup, monsieur le directeur ?

-Je le sais, je t'aime beaucoup aussi. Peu importe que tu t'habilles en femme ou en homme. C'est toi que j'aime.

Et pour la seconde fois, ils jouirent ensemble.

Ciel se changea et Sebastian l'attendait.

Il avait un uniforme masculin.

-Tiens, tu as changé ?

-Oui je sais que vous préférez l'autre mais des fois, j'aime bien celui-là aussi, répondit Ciel.

Sebastian se rapprocha de lui et tira sur sa cravate.

-On devrait le faire dans cette tenue aussi. Tu m'excites encore.

-Une autre fois.

Puis Ciel ferma le café et s'en alla avec Sebastian.


	23. Chapter 23

Ciel avait désormais 16 ans.

Il sortait avec Sebastian, le directeur de son lycée.

Tout se passait bien, Ciel avait même trouvé du plaisir dans tous les sens du terme avec Sebastian.

Ses parents évidemment n'étaient pas au courant.

Ciel comptait leur dire au moment ou il entrerait en fac.

Le moment ou il serait majeur et ou ses parents, s'ils le rejetaient ne pourraient plus rien lui imposer.

Ciel se rendait à sa visite habituelle chez un médecin.

De ce médecin, il recevait les inhibiteurs qui lui permettaient de vivre plus facilement en tant qu'oméga.

Mais tout était plus simple depuis qu'il avait Sebastian.

Ciel avait fait une prise de sang et le médecin lui avait demandé de revenir le voir.

-Il y a un problème ?

-Cela dépend de comment vous voyez les choses. Vous vous sentez bien, jeune homme ?

-Oui tout va bien, pourquoi ? répondit Ciel.

-Vous avez 16 ans et avez des relations sexuelles avec une personne comme vous m'avez dit. Quelle âge a votre petit ami ou petite amie ?

-Pourquoi cette question ? demanda Ciel.

-Félicitations, vous attendez un enfant de cette personne.

Ciel en tomba des nues.

-Depuis combien de temps ? Je peux avorter encore ?

Pour Ciel, l'avortement était la solution qui lui venait directement à l'esprit.

Il n'avait que 16 et il sortait avec un homme plus vieux, qui de lus était le directeur de son lycée, en soi une liaison interdite.

-Cela fait 6 mois, donc non vous ne pouvez plus avortez.

Ciel commenca à paniquer, qu'allait-il faire ?

-Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas su avant ?

-Parce que c'est déni, c'est rare mais cela arrive. Votre petit amie ou petite amie pourrait assumer ? La question serait plutôt en fait, vous que voulez-vous faire ?

Ciel ne voulait pas mentir.

-Mon copain est plus vieux et ce n'est pas une relation légale. Il ne veut pas d'enfants. Mes parents ne savent pas que l'on sort ensemble. Je leur mens et dit que je sors avec une fille.

-Je vois, et là que voulez-vous faire ? Votre compagnon est assez âgé pour assumer s'il le souhaite. Vous devez décider en fonction de votre choix. Ne laissez pas votre copain vous influencer ou vos parents, répondit le médecin.

-Je suis bon pour être mis dehors. Ils ne savent rien, ils me tueront et il ne veut pas d'enfant.

-Vous devriez en parler avec lui et à vos parents dans tous les cas. Cela se verra, ne cherchez pas à leur mentir.

-Je peux le faire adopter ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui c'est tout à fait possible mais il faut être sûr de votre choix. Discutez-en avec votre copain.

Ciel sorti de la consultation, choqué.

Il ne voulait pas aller directement chez lui alors il alla chez Elisabeth.

S'il rentrait, ses parents lui poseraient des questions et il ne voulait pas leur dire pour l'instant.

Il sonna chez Elisabeth qui ouvrit.

-Ciel, quelle surprise.

Puis elle vit son air inquiet.

-Tout va bien ?

-Elisabeth, je ne sais pas quoi faire.

-Rentres, on va en discuter.

A l'intérieur, Ciel expliqua ce qu'il venait d'apprendre à Elisabeth.

Elle écouta jusqu'au bout et lui dit :

-Tu veux faire quoi, toi ? Le garder ou le faire adopter ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je peux le faire adopter mais je ne comprends pas. On a toujours fait attention.

-Il y a parfois des surprises. Le directeur est vieux, par rapport à nous, il pourra assumer non ?

-Il ne veut pas d'enfant, répondit Ciel.

-Il peut changer d'avis. Tu te sens de la donner à un autre couple ? demanda Elisabeth.

La réponse était évidente pour Ciel.

-Non je ne veux pas le donner mais si Sebastian n'en veut pas, je ne pourrais pas le forcé. Et mes parents dès qu'ils le sauront, ils me forceront à le faire adopter.

-Tu n'as pas demandé si c'était une fille ou un garcon ? Personne ne peut te forcer de ce que tu ne veux pas faire, répondit Elisabeth.

-Je n'ai pas voulu le ou la voir.

-Pourtant c'est ton enfant et celui du directeur. On peut appeler Alois ?

-Il va m'aider tu crois ? Je ne sais même pas moi-même.

-Oui, il nous donnera son avis, répondit Elisabeth.

Après son appel, Alois, vint rapidement.

Ciel expliqua de nouveau et Alois dit :

-Je pense que tu devrais le garder. C'est le vôtre. Mais cela voudrait dire que vous allez devoir dévoiler votre relation à tout le monde. Il sera sûrement licencié mais comme tu es consentent, je ne suis pas sûr que tes parents puissent l'attaquer en justice.

-Ils me mettront dehors de toute façon, répondit Ciel.

-S'ils le font, tu pourras aller vivre chez le directeur, non ? demanda Elisabeth.

-Il ne veut peut-être pas vivre avec moi. Il ne veut pas d'enfant.

-Le mieux avant d'en parler à tes parents, ce serait d'en parler à lui avant tout. C'est le père, dit Elisabeth.

-Oui, c'est le père.

-Je devrais le garder selon vous ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui, dirent-ils ensemble.

Ciel décida de suivre leurs conseils et d'attendre le lendemain pour en parler à Sebastian.

Il évita ses parents de peur qu'ils lui posent des questions.

Le lendemain, au lycée, Ciel envoya un message à Sebastian.

« Il faut que l'on parle, c'est urgent ».

« Oh, viens dans mon bureau de suite ».

Ciel alla vers le bureau de Sebastian.

La secrétaire qui se doutait de quelque chose ne posait plus de questions.

Il frappa et entra.

-Ciel, qu'est-ce qui est urgent ? Viens que je te fasse un câlin.

Ciel alla vers Sebastian et s'assit sur lui.

Mais il ne pouvait pas cacher son angoisse.

-Tu es malade ? Un truc grave ? Tu fais une de ces têtes.

-Monsieur le directeur, c'est assez grave oui.

-C'est quoi le problème, dis-le moi, répondit Sebastian.

-Je suis …

-Tu es ? demanda Sebastian.

-Je suis enceint, dit Ciel en regardant Sebastian dans les yeux.

Sebastian le regarda et lui demanda :

-Depuis quand et tu comptes le garder ?

-Je ne peux plus avorter, cela fait 6 mois, répondit Ciel.

-6 mois ? Mais il n'y a pas de signes. Comment cela se peut ?

-Un déni qu'a dit le médecin. Je suis désolé, je sais que cela arrive au moment et vous ne voulez pas d'enfant.

-Tu comptes faire quoi ? Tu peux le faire adopter non ?

-Je pourrais oui mais je ne veux pas. Je veux le garder. Je sais que mes parents vont men vouloir et me virer de chez eux, dit Ciel.

-Tu sais Ciel, si on le garde, on va devoir le dire à tes parents pour nous. Ils ne nous accepteront pas et puis je suis le directeur et majeur. J'ai 30 ans et tu en as 16.

-Vous n'en voulez pas donc ? Je dois le faire adopter pour cette raison ?

-Je ne veux pas d'enfant, Ciel. Je ne sais pas ce que l'on doit faire. Quand on saura notre relation, je serai licencié puis tes parents vont me détester, à défaut de pouvoir m'enfermer en prison, répondit Sebastian.

-Je comprend, vous n'êtes pas obligé de rester avec moi. Je l'élèverais seul, je ne veux pas vous donner une responsabilité que vous ne souhaitez pas. Rompons, Sebastian.

-Non, Ciel, je ne veux pas rompre. C'est compliqué comme situation.

-Je ne veux pas vous imposer mon choix.

Puis Ciel s'en alla et laissa seul Sebastian.

La journée de cours passa et Sebastian tenta de contacter Ciel mais il ne répondait pas.

Sebastian du donc aller voir ses amis.

Il trouva Elisabeth et lui demanda ou se trouvait Ciel.

-Il est rentré chez lui. Je sais pour ce qui s'est passé. Ciel pensait avant tout à vous protéger.

-Je sais mais il est hors de question de rompre. Je ne le laisserai pas assumé seul, répondit Sebastian.

-Vous devriez en parler à ses parents. C'est eux qui seront le plus sévère avec lui. S'il se retrouve à la rue, que ferez-vous ?

-Il vivra avec moi, évidemment ! Merci, Elisabeth.

Puis il alla rejoindre Ciel chez lui.

Il lui envoya un message.

« Sors de chez toi et rejoins-moi dans le parc pas loin. Je veux que l'on discute, si tu ne sors pas, je sonne chez toi ».

Ciel prétexta donc de voir quelqu'un dehors.

Il alla jusqu'au parc et vu Sebastian.

Il alla s'asseoir sur le banc sur lequel Sebastian était assis.

-Je ne veux pas vous imposer mon choix. Ne culpabilisez pas de rompre avec moi.

-Ciel, écoutes-moi. Je n'avais pas prévu que tu tombes enceint et la preuve que même en faisant attention, il y a toujours des surprises. C'est une bonne surprise et je veux le garder. Je m'en fiche qu'ils nous restent 3 mois pour s'adapter ou même que je sois viré ou que tes parents s'énervent sur moi. Je vais assumer et s'ils te mettent dehors, tu viendras chez moi.

-Et vous ferez quoi quand il faudra dire qui est le père ? Cela voudrait dire assumer notre relation, vous le voulez vraiment ? demanda Ciel.

-Je dirai que c'est moi. Allons le dire à tes parents. Viens.

-Et votre boulot ? demanda Ciel.

-Je changerai de lycée. Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela pour l'instant.

-Je vais arrêter mes études et travailler à plein temps. Je ne veux pas que vous soyez le seul à assumer financièrement, répondit Ciel.

-C'est hors de question, Ciel. Tu dois finir tes études et aller à la fac. Tu dois faire ce que tu veux. Avoir un enfant ne doit pas t'empêcher de finir tes études. J'ai une situation stable. On s'en sortira.

-Il y a qu'une chambre chez vous, on met ou le bébé ? Vous allez perdre votre boulot, demanda Ciel.

-Il peut dormir avec nous dans les premiers mois et on avisera.

-Il ou elle, je ne sais pas si c'est une fille ou un garcon, répondit Ciel.

-Tu ne pouvais le savoir avec le médecin ?

-Non il a proposé mais j'ai refusé, répondit Ciel.

-On ira le découvrir ensemble.

Puis Ciel prit son courage à deux mains et alla avec Sebastian annonçait leur enfant et révéler leur relation au grand jour.

Ciel entra le premier.

-Ciel, le dîner est froid. Tu en as mis du temps.

-Maman, papa, je veux vous présenter quelqu'un.

Puis il ouvrit la porte et Sebastian entra.

-Bonjour.

-C'est le directeur de ton lycée non ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? demanda sa mère.

-Je suis le petit-ami de votre fils. On va avoir un bébé ensemble.

Sa mère en tomba des nues.

Son père lui partis au quart de tour.

-Ciel, tu as fait un enfant avec le directeur de ton lycée ? Tu avais dit que tu avais une copine et tu nous présentes un homme ! Tu nous as mentis, tu devrais avoir honte de toi.

-Papa, je ne pouvais pas vous en parler. Je n'ai pas fait cet enfant volontairement.

-Tu te moques de moi ? Et vous, vous n'avez pas honte de coucher avec un élève ? demanda son père.

Sa mère ne pouvait rien dire, sous le choc de la révélation qu'on venait de lui faire.

-Discutons-en calmement-voulez-vous.

Puis tout le monde s'assit et Sebastian commenca à parler, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Tout d'abord, nous ne l'avons pas fait volontairement cet enfant. J'ai bien conscience que votre fils a 16 ans et qu'il n'a pas fini ses études. Je suis un adulte et je vais de toute façon perdre mon poste. Je vais assumer cet enfant. J'aime votre fils et je n'ai jamais profité de lui.

-Vous comptez assumer donc mais nous nous ne voulons pas qu'il le garde, il avortera. Et Ciel, tu vas le quitter.

-En fait, monsieur, le bébé est concu depuis 6 mois donc il ne peut plus avorter et je refuse de le faire adopter, répondit Sebastian.

-Ciel, tu as deux options : si tu décides de le garder, tu t'en vas de cette maison. Si tu décides de nous écouter, tu le fais adopter et tu quittes cet homme.

Le choix de Ciel fut vite fait.

-Je m'en vais avec Sebastian.

-Très bien, vas chercher tes affaires et vat-en.

-Je vous déteste tous les deux. Vous ne m'avez jamais accepté comme je suis.

Puis Ciel monta et Sebastian engagea une discussion plus franche.

-Bien parlons de ses études. Ciel est mineur et il ne pourra pas payer tous les frais de scolarité. De plus, vous avez l'obligation de le faire jusqu'à sa majorité.

-On le fera jusqu'à sa majorité mais ne pensez pas plutôt que c'est vous qui êtes hors la loi ? Vous avez couché avec notre fils qui est mineur, de plus vous l'avez mise enceint. Vous êtes le directeur du lycée mais plus pour très longtemps. On pourrait porter plainte contre vous, pour détournement de mineur, dit son père.

-Cela ne marcherait que si j'abusais de mon autorité sur lui, ce qui n'est pas le cas. Votre fils est consentant. Essayais donc, vous y perdrez. C'est aussi illégal de mettre son fils à la porte.

-Il n'a qu'à travailler maintenant qu'il fait ses choix.

-Votre fils travaille déjà mais il ne vous l'a jamais dit.

-Depuis quand et ou ? demanda sa mère sortie de son silence.

-Cela ne vous regarde plus, vous l'avez mis dehors. Nous sommes d'accord, vous assurez les frais de scolarité jusqu'à sa majorité. Je vais le chercher.

Sebastian monta les escaliers et trouva Ciel dans sa chambre.

Sebastian n'avait jamais vu la chambre de Ciel.

-Très jolie. Tu as tout pris ? Je me suis arrangé avec tes parents pour tes études jusqu'à ta majorité. Tu n'as pas à t'en soucier.

-Oui je ne pourrais pas tout prendre. Sebastian, c'est normal que je sois déçu et triste ?

-Oui la réaction de tes parents est mauvaise mais ils s'en rendront compte un jour. Le reste, je peux demander à quelqu'un de venir. Ne t'en fait pas.

-Ce ne sera pas un poids, pour vous que je sois chez vous ? Et comment on va faire au lycée ? Je ne veux pas ne plus vous voir.

-Il y a un préavis même si je suis licencié. Je poserais moi-même ma démission, répondit Sebastian.

-Je ne pourrais pas affronter tout cela au lycée sans vous.

-Ne t'en fait pas, on va gérer. Je ne te laisserai pas tout seul dans le lycée.

Puis Sebastian descendit avec Ciel.

-Quelqu'un viendra chercher le reste. Je vous demanderai de coopérer.

-Tu vas gâcher ta vie, mon fils, dit sa mère.

-Maman, c'est vous qui gâchiez la mienne. Vous ne la ou le verrez jamais même si vous revenez en vous excusant.

-Tu vas gâcher ta vie, tu n'espères pas que l'on revienne s'excuser.

-Non, vous ne m'avez soutenu de toute façon, répondit Ciel.

Puis il s'en alla avec son désormais futur, un bébé et Sebastian.


	24. Chapter 24

Ciel avait emménagé la veille chez Sebastian.

Ses parents l'ayant rejetés et mis dehors de chez eux, il vivait désormais avec Sebastian.

Mais il ne cessait de penser qu'il s'imposer chez Sebastian.

Il n'osait rien toucher ou déranger.

Sebastian l'avait remarqué et lui demanda :

-Tu te sens bien chez moi ?

-Je ne suis pas une gêne pour vous ? Après tout, on n'avait pas prévu de vivre ensemble pour l'instant. Vous n'aviez peut-être même pas envie que l'on habite chez vous un jour.

-Tu peux faire comme chez toi. Je sais que c'est compliqué comme situation, répondit Sebastian.

-Mes parents, je leur en veux toujours.

-C'est normal, leur réaction a été violente, répondit Sebastian.

-Il n'y a qu'une chambre, comment on va faire ?

-Je vais devoir déménager, je pense. Il faudra une chambre de plus.

-C'est soudain tous ces changements, je n'ai que 16 ans. On va avoir un bébé pas prévu puis je vais devoir apprendre à vous aider au quotidien, répondit Ciel.

-Ne t'en fait pas pour cela. Je m'en sortais seul avant. Si tu ne sais pas faire de lessive, je ne t'en voudrais pas.

-Ce n'est pas que cela, je ne peux pas vous aider financièrement, répondit Ciel.

-Tes études sont plus importantes. Tu ne dois pas arrêter le lycée. J'ai une situation stable. Un bébé, cela va perturber ta vie, certes, mais cela ne gâche pas ton avenir. Tu finiras le lycée, tu seras diplômé et puis tu iras à la fac. Tu peux travailler le week-end, ce sera suffisant pour participer.

-Vous ne pensez pas que cela aurait été plus simple d'attendre ? Si l'on avait su plus tôt, vous auriez voulu que je le garde ?

-Eh bien, je ne sais pas. Il est là, on n'a plus de questions à se poser. Je ne voulais pas d'enfants de base, Ciel.

-Je sais, je gâche un peu votre plan de vie, répondit Ciel.

-Tu ne gâches rien, je n'avais pas de plan. Tu te prépares ? On a rendez-vous chez ton médecin, tu te rappelles.

-C'est vrai. J'ai peur de sa réaction en vous voyant.

-Il ne va pas me dénoncer, tu sais. Il sait que je suis plus vieux. J'ai dû insister pour avoir un rendez-vous rapidement.

-Comment avez-vous fait ? demanda Ciel.

-J'ai dit que j'étais un futur père impatient de voir son enfant.

-Vous êtes incroyable, monsieur le directeur. Je vais prendre ma douche.

Ciel se lava puis hésita.

Il n'avait pas tous ses vêtements, il n'avait pas tout emmené et n'osait pas pour l'instant emmener quelqu'un les chercher.

-Sebastian, je devrais y aller en tenue féminine ou masculine ?

-Comme tu veux, répondit Sebastian.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Peu importe, tu sais que ce n'est qu'une simple échographie.

-Si j'y vais en fille, on ne nous jugera peut-être moins que si j'y allais en mec, non ? demanda Ciel.

-Ne te préoccupes pas du jugement des autres. On sera toujours jugé et ce n'est que le début.

-J'y vais en mec.

Puis Ciel se changea.

Ils partirent en route et sur le chemin, Ciel regardait le regard des autres gens sur eux.

-Ciel, cela se voit oui, tu as pris un peu.

-Les gens sont terribles, Sebastian. Mes parents. Au lycée, je serai le mec enceint, répondit Ciel.

-Tu ne serais pas le premier à qui cela arrive. Tes camarades féminines le sont aussi des fois.

-Mais moi je sors avec vous, et vous êtes le directeur.

-C'est différent, certes. On y est bientôt.

Arrivé dans le cabinet médical, Ciel entra.

Puis Sebastian se dirigea vers l'accueil.

-Bonjour, nous avons rendez-vous à 14h00.

-Vous êtes ?

-Je suis Sebastian Michaelis. Et nous venons pour mon petit ami enceint.

-Très bien, asseyez-vous.

Au mot petit-ami, Ciel fut touché. Jamais, Sebastian ne l'avait désigné comme son petit-ami.

Ils attendaient et Ciel stressait.

-Tu crois que c'est une fille ou un garcon ? demanda Sebastian.

-Vous préférez l'un ou l'autre ?

-Je ne préfère rien. C'est la nature qui décide, répondit Sebastian.

Puis on les appela.

Ils entrèrent et le médecin semblait content de revoir Ciel.

-Tu as fait le bon choix, je vois tellement de gens malheureux. Vous êtes le petit-ami plus vieux ?

-Oui. Je compte assumer. Vous pouvez m'expliquer comment c'est possible ? On a fait attention, tout le temps. Et puis comment cela se fait que l'on apprenne que 6 mois après ? demanda Sebastian.

-Je comprends vos interrogations. C'est assez rare en effet. Mais vous êtes dans une bonne situation. Ce serait compliqué si Ciel était seul à tout gérer.

-Mes parents l'ont mal pris, ils ne veulent plus me voir ni me parler, dit Ciel.

-Dans un sens, on peut les blâmer mais c'est une réaction classique dans beaucoup de cas. J'ai déjà vu des jeunes de ton âge sans soutien. Tu as beaucoup de chance d'avoir quelqu'un de sérieux avec toi. Nous allons vérifier que tout va bien et je suppose que vous voulez savoir le sexe ?

-Oui, je veux le savoir, répondit Sebastian.

Le médecin faisait une échographie et Sebastian attendait avec impatience de savoir la réponse à sa question.

Le médecin se décida à lui répondre :

-C'est un garcon.

Sebastian se mit à pleurer de joie.

Ciel lui n'était pas forcément démonstratif sur ses émotions.

-Ce n'est pas vous qui devriez pleurer normalement ?

-Il n'y a pas de normalité, j'attends un enfant du directeur de mon lycée. Ne croyez pas que je ne suis pas content, mais je ne savais pas que lui était si émotif.

Sebastian pleurait toujours.

-Je suis désolé. Je suis juste content. Tu es content aussi, Ciel.

-Oui, monsieur le directeur.

-Monsieur, le directeur ? Vous ne vous tutoyez pas ? Vus ou vous en êtes ?

-Non, c'est encore mon directeur pour l'instant. Même si, quand tout le monde sera au courant, il sera viré. Mes parents vont sûrement en parler à l'école, dit Ciel.

-Il y a de forces chance que dès lundi, je sois contacté.

Puis ils sortirent et le médecin lui donna des conseils.

-On se voit le mois prochain.

Sortie du cabinet, Ciel dit à Sebastian :

-Quand vous ne serez plus mon directeur, on pourra se tutoyer ?

-On le peut dès maintenant. Rien ne nous en empêche. Tu veux essayer ? demanda Sebastian.

-Tu m'aimes ? demanda Ciel en le fixant dans les yeux.

Sebastian continua à le fixer un bon moment.

Puis il répondit :

-Je t'aime Ciel. N'en doutes jamais.

Puis ils continuèrent leur chemin ensemble.

Ce n'était que le début des complications qui les attendaient.

Au lycée, rien n'allait être simple.


	25. Chapter 25

Le lundi matin, Ciel alla au lycée.

Puisqu'il vivait désormais avec Sebastian, il l'avait conduit.

Ils se fichaient tous les deux qu'on sache qu'ils sortent ensemble.

Ciel pensait que ses parents préviendraient le responsable plus haut placé que Sebastian, le directeur de son lycée et père de son enfant à naitre.

Sebastian ne faisait pas d'illusion sur la compréhension du lycée.

Il savait d'avance que soit on lui ferait la morale et qu'on le licencierait très certainement.

Il ne savait pas non plus comment les camarades de Ciel allaient réagir face à ce changement soudain.

Ciel, ce matin était venu en uniforme masculin, pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui selon lui.

-Tu sais, cela se voit, que tu es un uniforme masculin ou pas.

-Les autres vont me rejeter vous croyez ? demanda Ciel.

-Je ne sais pas, en tout cas, je suis sûr de devoir me justifier et m'expliquer.

Ils rentrèrent donc dans le lycée.

Les gens ne regardaient pas Ciel bizarrement, ce qui le rassura.

Il ne pouvait pas cacher attendre un enfant et donc ne pouvait que l'assumer.

Sebastian alla dans son bureau et sa secrétaire lui dit de rappeler son supérieur.

Sebastian savait très bien ce qui l'attendait.

Il rappela donc son supérieur.

Et le supérieur lui dit exactement ce qu'il pensait.

Il lui reprocha son attitude irresponsable d'être sorti avec un élève et de l'avoir mis enceint.

Sebastian eu beau lui dire que ce n'était pas prévu, il ne voulait rien entendre.

Les parents de Ciel avaient prévenu la haute direction du lycée et avait dit que le directeur profitait de leur fils.

Mais vu son âge consentant et le manque de preuve que Ciel soit réellement manipulé, aucune poursuite n'était possible.

Sebastian n'en attendait pas moins des parents de son petit-ami.

Il avait un mois pour quitter son poste, il était de toute façon licencié.

Du côté de Ciel, cela ne choquait personne, du moins dans sa classe qu'il soit jeune et enceint.

On lui posait une multitude de questions.

-Qui est le père ? C'est un gars du lycée ?

-C'était un accident ?

-Tu comptes le garder ?

Elisabeth et Alois étaient déjà au courant.

-Vous devriez ne pas le harceler de questions. Cela ne regarde que lui, dit Elisabeth.

-Le père c'est qui ?

C'est ce qui intéresser la plupart des gens mais voilà, Ciel ne savait pas s'il devait le dire.

Certes, cela allait finit par se savoir. Les gens demanderaient pourquoi le directeur s'en va.

Soit il jouait franc jeu soit il mentait et il ne voulait pas mentir comme à ses parents.

Il décida donc de répondre aux gens.

-Je ne l'avais pas prévu et le père est plus âgé. Je le garde, dit Ciel.

-Il bosse le père ? Il a quel âge ?

-Je ne veux pas donner ce genre d'informations pour l'instant.

-Il a 40 ans le père ? Tu as couché avec un vieux ?

En vérité, le père n'avait pas 40 ans mais n'était pas forcément jeune.

Puis vient la pause.

Ciel envoya un message à son petit-ami.

« On doit se parler. Ils posent des questions. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre quand on me demande qui est le père. »

La réponse fut rapide.

« Viens de suite dans mon bureau. »

Ciel alla dans le bureau.

Il frappa puis entra.

-Ciel, je suis licencié, j'ai un mois encore ici. Mais parlons plutôt de cette histoire.

-Je suis désolé, c'est un peu ma faute. Si j'avais décidé de ne pas le garder, vous auriez toujours un travail.

-Je m'y attendais, tu le sais. Tes parents m'ont dénoncé mais aucune poursuite judiciaire n'est pas possible. On est donc tranquille.

-Mes parents, je les déteste !

-Viens près de moi, Ciel.

Ciel se jeta dans les bras de Sebastian et se mit à pleurer.

-Je ne sais pas si je dois dire que vous êtes le père. Les gens me posent des questions.

-Calmes-toi. On va leur dire. De toute façon cela va se savoir. Je vais regrouper tous les élèves.

-Pour le dire à tout le monde ? Si certains ne comprennent pas ? Que ferait-on ? demanda Ciel.

-Une fois partie, en cas de problème, je ne pourrais pas gérer. Je ne veux pas te laisser seul gérer la situation.

-Je pourrais mentir sur l'identité du père. Comme cela, vous n'auriez pas d'ennui, répondit Ciel.

-J'en ai déjà. Les gens demanderont pourquoi je pars. On leur dira. Il n'y a pas de raisons de cacher notre relation.

-Alors, vous allez le dire à tout le monde ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui tout le monde. Je vais réunir les élèves dans le gymnase et j'expliquerai tout.

-Et si les gens sont méchants avec moi après ? demanda Ciel.

-C'est une possibilité mais tant que je suis là, je peux les exclure. Ciel, je pense que tu vas devoir changer de lycée. Tes parents assurent les frais de scolarité jusqu'à la fac. Je me chargerai de leur dire ce que je pense.

Il fut donc décidé que le lendemain, tous les élèves doivent se réunir.

Le lendemain, Sebastian s'apprêtait à tout révéler.

Il s'approcha du micro et se lança :

-Bien si je vous ai réuni c'est pour vous expliquer pourquoi je ne serai plus là dans un mois. J'ai une liaison avec un élève et je ne veux plus le cacher. Il est illégal de sortir avec un élève et je le savais. J'aime cette personne, ce n'est pas un fantasme de lycéen. Je préfère l'annoncer moi-même avant que des rumeurs ne se propagent. Si vous avez des questions, posez-les maintenant.

-C'est le gars enceint votre copain ? demanda un élève.

-Oui en effet, je suis fou amoureux de Ciel Phantomhive. Je vous demanderai de ne pas le harceler de questions et de ne pas nous juger.

-Vous avez fait volontairement un enfant avec lui ? demanda un autre.

-Non c'était un accident, mais je compte assumer.

-Si cela se trouve, il vous a fait un enfant dans le dos, pour vous garder, se permettait de dire un autre élève.

-Je ne permettrai pas ce genre de réflexions. Personne n'a fait un enfant volontairement. Je ne tolérerai pas aucune remarque ni de harcèlement sur lui sous peine d'une expulsion immédiate. Maintenant de retour à vos cours.

Le gymnase se vida rapidement.

Il ne restait plus que Ciel, Elisabeth et Alois.

Ciel n'était pas plus rassuré maintenant que tout était dévoilé.

-Vous croyez que je serai tranquille ?

-Oui je pense mais tu auras toujours des imbéciles. N'y fait pas attention, dit Alois.

-Oui maintenant que tout le monde le sait, ils vont en parler puis se lasser. C'est bien mieux que si tout le monde aurait créer des rumeurs, dit Elisabeth.

Sebastian revenu vers Ciel pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

-Tout le monde le sait. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre des rumeurs.

-Oui mais vous allez faire quoi après ? Vous avez été viré.

-Je vais négocier les indemnités de licenciement. Je veux ouvrir mon propre lycée ou les gens seront libres. Ne t'en fait pas pour cela. Pense avant tout à toi et au bébé.

-En fait, c'est quoi ? demanda Elisabeth.

-Un garcon, répondit Sebastian.

-C'est super bien un garcon, tu n'as pas l'air content Ciel ? demanda Alois.

-Si, je le suis. Mais la situation est compliquée.

-C'est vrai mais on la gère à deux, répondit Sebastian.

Et Ciel avait bien de la chance de pouvoir compter sur Sebastian.


	26. Chapter 26

Depuis l'annonce officiel de leur relation, Ciel n'avait pas trop d'ennui.

Jusqu'à qu'une rumeur vienne de nulle part.

Du jour au lendemain, certains élèves le surnommaient avec un surnom particulièrement dérangeant.

Ciel vivait chez Sebastian depuis la dispute avec ses parents et l'annonce de sa grossesse.

Ses parents avaient évidemment tenté d'attaquer Sebastian pour détournement de mineur mais ils n'avaient rien pu faire.

Ciel étant plus que consentant, par contre, les conséquences avaient été direct sur le travail de Sebastian.

On lui avait laissé un mois puis il serait licencié.

Sebastian s'y attendait mais en voulait un peu aux parents de Ciel, même s'ils savaient qu'ils tenteraient de le confondre en justice.

Ce jour-là au lycée, Ciel passait dans le couloir avec Alois.

Un élève qu'il ne connaissait pas s'arrêta devant lui et lui demanda :

-Mister pipe, c'est vrai que tu l'as fait dans le bureau du directeur ? On dit que le fais à tous les gars qui le demande.

La rumeur disait que Ciel avait fait une fellation au directeur dans son bureau et d'autres élèves avaient répandus la rumeur que Ciel le faisait à tous les gars qui le demandait.

Ciel ne savait évidemment pas de qui venaient ces rumeurs.

-C'est faux. Ce que je fais avec le directeur ne regarde que moi et je ne fais rien avec les autres.

-Ce n'est pas ce qui se dit. On dit que tu dis oui à chaque fois pour tous les gars. Faut dire que tu as fait un gosse avec le directeur pour le garder alors.

-C''est faux ! répondit Ciel.

-Ne perds pas ton temps à répondre, Ciel. Tu n'as pas honte de dire n'importe quoi ? Qui a répandu ces rumeurs déjà ? demanda Alois.

-Je ne sais pas. On dit juste que ton ami fait des pipes à tous les gars qui veulent.

-Je savais que tout allait se compliquer. Tout va mal aller. Depuis qu'on sait que l'on est ensemble. Le directeur a des ennuis par ma faute. Et mes parents m'ont rejeté, dit Ciel.

-Ciel, calmes-toi. Ne fait pas attention à ces rumeurs, ce sont des imbéciles qui les ont créés. Tu n'as rien à prouver à personne et le directeur à clarifier les choses. S'il y a des problèmes, parles lui en et il fera quelque chose pour ces élèves.

-Je ne veux pas l'embêter. Dis au prof que je me sens mal, je vais à l'infirmerie, répondit Ciel.

Ciel manqua donc les autres cours, il ne voulait pas entendre les autres parler de cette rumeur.

C'était déjà beaucoup pour lui que les gens le jugent sur sa relation et le fait d'avoir un enfant avec son directeur de lycée.

A la fin des cours, Sebastian alla voir Ciel dans sa classe mais il ne le vit pas.

Il demanda donc à Alois ou était son petit-ami.

Mais un autre élève se permit de faire une réflexion.

-Vous cherchez mister pipe ? Il est si doué que cela ? Beaucoup de gars ont envie de tester.

-Dans mon bureau, de suite ! Que ce soit clair, je ne sais pas qui a répandu la rumeur mais c'est faux. Celui qui ennuiera mon petit ami et votre camarade sera exclu. Je ne tolérerai aucune remarque de ce genre.

-Vous protégez votre copain alors qu'il vous a fait un gosse dans le dos ?

-Tout de suite dans mon bureau, toi aussi ! Je vous exclurai tous s'il le faut. Et je n'ai pas à justifier le fait d'avoir un enfant avec lui.

Il fit la morale aux deux élèves puis retrouva Ciel à l'infirmerie.

Il dormait.

Sebastian ne voulait pas le réveiller.

Ciel ouvrit les yeux et vit Sebastian.

-Tu semblais paisible. Tu as eu des ennuis aujourd'hui ?

-Je ne veux pas vous inquiéter. Je ne voulais pas aller en cours, je suis désolé de vous causer des problèmes.

-Je suis au courant pour la rumeur, je trouverai les ou le coupable. Tu devrais éviter de venir en cours dorénavant. Je n'aime pas vraiment comment tourne la situation.

-Mais je ferai comment si je ne viens plus au lycée ? Mes parents payent le lycée, dit Ciel.

-Je vais discuter avec tes parents. Le plus important est que tu sois plus tranquille. Tu vas stresser le bébé et c'est dangereux. Donc tu restes à la maison à partir de demain.

-Et mes cours ?

-Alois est d'accord pour te les donner et t'aider. J'ai exclu encore deux élèves, répondit Sebastian.

-Vous ne pouvez pas exclure tout le monde à cause de moi.

-Je ne serai bientôt plus directeur, tu sais. Je peux faire ce que je veux. On rentre ?

-Oui.

De retour chez eux, Sebastian contacta les parents de Ciel et leur proposa de discuter de l'avenir de leur fils.

A sa grande surprise, ils demandèrent de ses nouvelles.

Il convient d'un rendez-vous chez eux le lendemain pour en discuter.

Le lendemain, Ciel travaillait.

-Je devrais arrêter, tu crois ? Les clients peuvent trouver cela bizarre.

-Quoi donc ? demanda Sebastian entourant Ciel de ses bras.

-J'ai 15 ans et j'attends un bébé. Sans compter ma tenue.

-Il n'y a rien de bizarre là-dedans. Tu peux arrêter si tu veux, j'assure pour le bébé. Ne te force pas à travailler parce que tu t'inquiètes pour l'argent.

-Je ne veux pas dépendre de vous, je vis déjà chez vous. Je tiens à l'assumer malgré mon âge, dit Ciel.

-C'est très bien tout cela, mais il faut penser à toi et au bébé avant tout.

-Je ne veux pas avoir de problème si on n'est plus ensemble un jour, répondit Ciel.

-Ne penses même pas à me quitter si facilement. Tu as mon enfant et je ne compte pas ne plus t'aimer du jour au lendemain. L'important est que tu finisses tes études et que tu ailles à la fac. Un bébé ne doit pas t'empêcher de faire ce que tu souhaites.

-Vous êtes que j'y arriverai ? Je doute des fois et j'ai peur de ne pas arriver à tout gérer, dit Ciel.

-C'est normal, tout cela. On y arrivera à deux. Je suis un adulte et tu es plus jeune certes. Tu peux me faire confiance pour le futur.

-Désolé pour mes parents, dit Ciel.

-Ne t'en fait pas pour cela. Va travailler l'esprit tranquille.

-Je ne peux pas vous aider ?

-Non tu n'es pas obligé. Je m'occupe de tout. Fais juste ce que tu veux faire, ne te force pas.

Puis il embrassa Ciel.

Plus tard, il discutait avec les parents de Ciel.

L'ambiance n'était pas vraiment détendue.

-Bien, je ne vais pas aller par 4 chemins. Vous m'avez dénoncé, ce qui ne m'étonne pas, mais vous vous attendiez vraiment à ce que cela marche ? Votre fils a toujours été plus que consentant.

-Vous êtes gonflé de nous le reprocher ! Vous profitez de notre fils et on est censé être en tort ?

-Votre fils vit avec moi volontairement. Passons à l'essentiel. Ciel ne va plus au lycée pour l'instant.

-Il a des ennuis ? demanda sa mère.

-Des camarades agissent de manière inappropriée avec lui mais je me charge d'eux. Je ne serai bientôt plus directeur de toute façon, grâce à vous.

-Et comment va-t-il ? Il mange bien et il dort correctement ? demanda son père.

En fait, depuis que leur fils avait quitté leur domicile, ses parents s'inquiétaient beaucoup pour lui.

-Demandez-lui directement.

-Il ne répond pas quand on essaie d'appeler.

-Vous l'avez un peu cherché dans un sens. Ciel vous en veut beaucoup. Vous êtes tout de même tenu de financer encore ses études malgré le fait qu'il n'y aille plus pour l'instant, dit Sebastian.

-Dites-lui de répondre à nos appels et que nous sommes inquiets. On veut de ses nouvelles.

-C'est à lui qu'il faut demander. Il faut laisser le temps passer pour que vos tensions s'apaisent. Après tout, c'est votre petit-fils, vous ne regretteriez pas de ne pas le connaitre ? demanda Sebastian.

-Si, c'est aussi compliqué pour nous, vous savez. Vous nous donnez le mauvais rôle mais on a agi comme on pensait devoir le faire, dit son père.

-Si vous voulez des nouvelles, demandez-lui en mais soyez patient. Je voulais juste que vous sachiez que Ciel continuera le lycée mais pas dans celui-là. Il ira à la fac et fera ce qu'il souhaite. Et malgré le fait que je vous déteste, je ne veux pas que notre fils ne vous connaisse pas.

-Nous ne voulons pas ne pas le connaitre non plus, rassurez-vous.

-Nous sommes d'accord. Laissons le temps faire, je vais voir comment va Ciel.

Sebastian s'en allait quand les parents de Ciel lui donnèrent quelque chose à donner à leur fils.

-Il refusera peut-être, je ne vous garantis pas qu'il l'accepte.

Sebastian s'en alla et rentra chez lui.

Il trouva Ciel en train de faire à manger.

-Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire à manger. J'aurai pu le faire.

-Je voulais faire quelque chose pour vous.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire pour me remercier ou parce que tu te sens obligé, dit Sebastian.

Puis il tendit un paquet à Ciel.

-C'est quoi ?

-Un cadeau de tes parents. Tu es libre de le refuser et je ne te forcerai pas à donner de tes nouvelles. Mais ils semblent regretter leurs paroles et veulent le connaitre. Je leur en veux autant que toi mais s'ils ne le connaissaient pas, ce serait dommage non ?

-Je leur veux trop pour l'instant. Je ne veux ni les voir ni leur parler, dit Ciel.

-Je comprend mais tu acceptes de l'ouvrir pour moi ?

-Ok.

Ciel ouvrit le paquet et regarda ce qui s'y trouvait à l'intérieur.

-C'est quoi, Ciel ? demanda Sebastian.

-Ils ouverts un compte pour le petit.

-C'est mal, tu trouves ?

-Non mais je ne leur ai rien demandé, je peux l'assumer seul.

-Je pense qu'ils pensent à son futur, à quand il sera grand, répondit Sebastian.

-Je devrais leur pardonner, tu crois ? demanda Ciel.

-Je leur en veux beaucoup mais sur le long terme, on devrait avancer. Je pense qu'il serait bien de leur parler un jour quand tu voudras et leur présenter le bébé.

-Je les déteste, tu sais.

-Moi aussi, je les déteste mais la situation peut évoluer. Laissons le temps passer et nous verrons. Si on mangeait maintenant, ensemble ? demanda Sebastian.

-Vous êtes gentil.

-Tu sais, Ciel, il serait temps qu'on se tutoie. Cela ne sera peut-être pas naturelle au départ mais ce serait plus logique qu'on le fasse. Tu essaie ?

-Oui je tu …

-Je t'aime, tu pourrais le dire ? demanda Sebastian.

-Vous choisissez les mots le plus compliqués.

Puis il se lança :

-Je … t'aime.

-Moi aussi, Ciel. Je t'aime énormément. Alors tutoie-moi maintenant.

-Je vais essayer mais si je dis vous, vous m'en voudrez ? demanda Ciel.

-Non mais je préfère tu.


	27. Chapter 27

Ciel n'allait plus au lycée mais suivait encore les cours grâce à Alois qui lui donnait les cours.

Sebastian était toujours le directeur du lycée mais il lui restait deux semaines.

Après, il serait licencié et il avait déjà réfléchi à ce qu'il allait faire par la suite.

Ciel ne répondait toujours pas aux appels de ses parents, il leur en voulait toujours énormément.

Sebastian lui avait conseillé de faire preuve de patience.

Au lycée, l'absence de Ciel s'était fait remarquer, au point que des élèves se demandaient pourquoi il ne venait plus au lycée.

Et la plupart des élèves venaient s'adresser à ses amis.

-il es ou Ciel ? Il ne vient plus.

-Il ne reviendra peut-être pas, répondit Alois.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il ne veut plus subir cette rumeur ridicule, dit Elisabeth.

Sebastian n'avait pas trouvé qui l'avait propagé, mais il cherchait toujours.

Il comptait bien expulser du lycée le ou les coupables.

Il y avait toujours des critiques et la rumeur courait toujours.

A la pause déjeuner, Sebastian alla récupérer les cours du matin pour Ciel.

Il alla dans la classe d'Elisabeth.

Tout le monde savait qu'il allait perdre son poste, beaucoup ne se gênaient donc plus pour lui dire ce qu'ils pensaient.

-Elisabeth, tu as les cours pour Ciel ?

-Oui monsieur le directeur. J'ai un cadeau pour Ciel, enfin votre bébé et vous deux.

Elisabeth sorti un livre.

Sebastian le prit et lu le titre.

« Bébé zen ».

-C'est gentil mais je ne sais pas si Ciel lit ce genre de guide éducatif. Mais cela m'intéresse beaucoup, merci.

-De rien. On peut venir chez vous ? demanda Elisabeth.

-Bien sûr. Ciel doit se sentir libre de voir qui il le souhaite. En plus, cela lui fera du bien de voir des gens de son âge. Je suis un vieux, comparé à vous.

Puis un élève qui rentrait dans la classe dit :

-Tiens, c'est le gars à mister pipe. Il suce bien ?

-Notre vie sexuelle ne regarde que nous et tu ne devrais pas te permettre ce genre de questions.

-De toute façon, vous allez être viré. Ce n'est pas malin de coucher avec un élève et lui faire un gosse !

Un autre élève se permit de dire :

-Non, il lui a fait un gosse dans le dos, juste pour le garder. C'est ce que la rumeur dit !

Sebastian s'énerva :

-Tous les deux dans mon bureau ! Je peux encore vous expulser. Je ne tolérerai pas que des rumeurs se répandent.

Sebastian avait expulsé bon nombre d'élèves.

Ciel occupait ses journées comme il le pouvait.

Il aidait aux tâches ménagères, cuisinait pour Sebastian malgré le fait qu'il ne lui demande pas et continuait ses cours chez Sebastian.

Travailler seul était peu motivant alors ce jour-là, Sebastian avait emmené Alois.

Sebastian rentra chez lui et trouva Ciel hésitant.

Il se baladait en boxer hésitant entre une tenue féminine ou masculine.

-Tu devrais choisir la tenue féminine, dit Alois.

Ciel se retourna, surpris et se couvrit avec le plaid du canapé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu m'as surpris.

-Moi je suis de son avis aussi, la tenue féminine, dit Sebastian.

-Vous devriez prévenir quand vous ramenez Alois ou quelqu'un d'autre.

-Vous ? demanda Alois.

-Oui le tutoiement est compliqué même à notre niveau d'intimité.

-Vous avez un gamin et vous ne vous vous tutoyez pas ? Ciel, tutoies-le ! dit Alois.

-Je vais m'habiller.

Ciel s'éclipsa.

-Je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi.

-C'est petit, vous comptez déménagez ? Ou va aller votre bébé ? demanda Alois.

-Je pense dans la chambre. Dans un premier temps, on a le temps de voir après.

-Que comptez-vous faire après ? demanda Alois.

-Je veux ouvrir mon propre lycée. Là ou les jeunes comme Ciel ne seront pas dérangés.

Ciel revenu finalement en pantalon et tee shirt.

-Je préférai l'autre tenue, Ciel mais c'est toi qui vois. J'ai amené Alois pour que tu te sentes moins seul et que tu vois quelqu'un de ton âge.

-J'aime bien être avec vous.

-Moi aussi mais c'est bien de faire des choses d'adolescent avec Alois.

Puis il se leva et alla chercher le cadeau d'Elisabeth.

Il tendit le livre à Ciel, dubitatif.

-Bébé zen ?

-C'est sûrement très intéressant à lire. Il n'y a pas de mal à se cultiver. Le livre vient d'Elisabeth.

-Je n'ai pas l'air zen par rapport au bébé ? demanda Ciel.

-Tu as l'air un peu inquiet mais c'est normal. Je m'inquiète un peu aussi malgré du fait que je sois adulte. On le lira ensemble.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre de lecture, vous savez, répondit Ciel.

Puis il ressenti la présence de leur enfant.

-Je crois qu'il se manifeste.

-Je peux poser ma main, Ciel ?

-Vous êtes le père, pourquoi demander ?

Sebastian posa sa main sur le ventre de Ciel, content de pouvoir sentir leur futur enfant.

-C'est beau la vie, tout de même. On t'attend, bébé.

-Vous êtes un peu trop gaga. Vous me faites peur.

-C'est cool Ciel d'attendre un enfant ou pas ? demanda Alois.

-Ce n'était pas voulu donc je ne saurai pas trop te dire. J'aime bien.

-Et moi je t'aime, Ciel. Tu veux aller au cinéma avec Alois ?

-Je ne sais pas. Vous serez tout seul, répondit Ciel.

-Tu dois t'amuser. Mais ne vas pas dans un bar après.

Ciel le regarda dubitatif sur son humour.

-Je plaisantais évidemment. Va t'amuser. Alois, je te les confis.

-Je ferai attention à eux. Ciel, on va voir un film d'action ou romantique ou de la science-fiction ?

-Je ne sais pas. Vous êtes sûr que cela ne vous dérange pas ? demanda Ciel.

-Non. Tu es jeune, profites.

-Vous êtes gentil avec moi.

-Parce que c'est normal, nous sommes 3. Je t'aime, tu m'aimes et on l'aime, répondit Sebastian.

-Vous êtes mignon tous les deux. Je veux un copain.

-Tu en auras sûrement un, un jour, répondit Ciel.

-Evites de faire un bébé à ton âge, Alois, dit Sebastian.

Ciel alla chercher de quoi de se couvrir du froid et embrassa Sebastian.

-A plus tard, s'il y a un problème, appelles-moi.

-On y va, Alois ?

-Oui, je vous le ramène avant minuit.

-Ce n'est pas mon père non plus. Tu charries là ! répondit Ciel.

Puis ils s'en allèrent.


	28. Chapter 28

-Ne devrais-je pas rencontrer vos parents ? demanda Ciel.

-Ciel, on n'a jamais parlé, tu n'es donc pas au courant, mais je ne connais pas mes parents. J'ai été abandonné à ma naissance.

-Ah je suis désolé, Sebastian. Je n'aurai pas dû aborder le sujet.

-Non ne t'en fait pas. Tes parents t'appellent toujours ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui mais je ne veux toujours pas leur répondre.

-Tu n'es pas obligé. Laisse le temps faire les choses, dit Sebastian.

Le téléphone de Ciel sonna, il pensait que c'était encore ses parents mais non.

-Ce sont mes grands-parents.

Puis il répondit.

Il en suivit une longue conversation qui intrigua Sebastian.

Quand Ciel raccrocha, il lui demanda :

-Tu réponds à tes grands-parents et pas tes parents ?

-Oui en fait, il y a quelque chose que vous ne savez pas sur mes parents. En fait, ma mère m'a eu au même âge que j'ai et ils l'ont mal pris. Ils ne sont pas parlés pendant longtemps. Et ils sont réconciliés un jour, mais j'ai toujours été plus proche d'eux que de mes propres parents.

-Je vois, leur réaction est plus que compréhensible quand on prend cet élément en compte, répondit Sebastian.

-Ils voudraient me voir et vous voir.

-Pour me faire la morale ? Tes parents me l'on déjà faite.

-Non te rencontrer simplement. Ils sont un peu inquiets mais ils l'ont déjà vécu avec mes parents, répondit Ciel.

-Tes grands-parents ont mise à la porte ta mère ?

-Non mais à sa majorité, elle a décidé de vivre avec mon père et mes grands-parents s'y sont opposés. Ils ne sont donc plus parlés.

-Je vois, tu as donc fait involontairement comme tes parents. Ils vont me crier dessus comme tes parents ? demanda Sebastian.

-Je ne pense pas. On est à une autre époque. Ils n'étaient même pas choqués que je vive avec vous. Mes grands-parents sont plus ouverts que mes parents. Je ne veux pas vous obliger à les rencontrer alors vous pouvez refuser.

-Je viendrai avec toi. Ce sont tes parents qui leur ont dit, je suppose. C'est peut-être un moyen indirect de se reconcilié avec toi ou avoir de tes nouvelles, bien que je puisse leur en donner.

-Sûrement mais ils semblaient furieux contre mes parents, répondit Ciel.

-Tu t'en sors avec les cours, tout seul ?

-Oui mais j'aimerais bien qu'Alois ou Elisabeth vienne à tour de rôle, cela ne vous gêne pas ?

-Non considères ici comme chez toi, sens toi libre de faire ce que tu veux, les inviter si tu veux.

-Mais je ne paye rien, répondit Ciel.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je t'ai dit que j'assumerai tout.

-Ce n'est pas normal. Je travaille et je veux continuer mes études et je ne veux pas dépendre de vous.

-Comme tu dis tu continues tes études et tu peux travailler le week-end. C'est déjà bien assez pour avoir le temps de profiter de ta jeunesse et de suivre tes études. Je m'occupe du reste, répondit Sebastian.

-Mais si on rompt, je veux pouvoir me débrouiller seul.

-Tu comptes rompre, Ciel ?

-Non mais on ne sait jamais, dit Ciel.

-Je ne compte pas rompre Ciel, si tu veux payer un loyer si tu veux mais pas en argent.

-Comment, Sebastian ?

-Tu peux me donner ton corps en compensation.

Ciel trouva la plaisanterie de mauvais goût.

-Je suis désolé, c'était plus que déplacé, répondit Sebastian.

-En effet. Vous voulez donc voir mes grands-parents ?

-Oui, tu peux leur dire que c'est d'accord.

La dernière semaine en tant que directeur du lycée était venue.

Le dernier jour, il partait par obligation mais sans regret.

Sebastian avait trouvé plus simple de convier les grands-parents de Ciel chez lui.

Il voulait leur montrer que leur petit-fils était avec une personne sérieuse et qu'ils n'avaient aucunes inquiétudes à avoir pour son futur.

Il espérait que cela se passe mieux qu'avec ses parents.

Ciel se demandait s'il devait s'habiller en fille ou en mec.

-Ils savent que tu aimes t'habiller en fille ?

-Oui ils le tolèrent plus que mes parents. Je devrais mettre quoi, Sebastian, la tenue féminine ou masculine ?

-Peu importe, mets ce que tu souhaites mais si tu demandes mon avis les vêtements féminins te vont mieux.

-Je prends la tenue de mec. Je vais me changer.

Sebastian les avait invités à déjeuner.

Ciel revenu, demanda s'il pouvait l'aider.

-Non, tu dois te ménager. Ne fait plus rien, je m'occupe de tout.

-Mais je ne vous serai pas utile.

-Ta présence m'est plus qu'utile, Ciel, répondit Sebastian.

-Et je serai triste sans vous.

-A quel point, Ciel ?

Puis il approcha son visage du sien et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Ciel.

Ciel invita la langue de Sebastian à suivre la sienne.

Sebastian accepta et leurs langues se mêlèrent ensemble.

Quand ils reprirent leur souffre, Ciel s'inquiéta du déjeuner.

-Que préparez-vous ?

-Du riz.

-c'est très simple.

-Oui justement. Pas besoin de faire compliqué.

On sonna et Sebastian alla ouvrir.

Il se trouva devant deux jeunes retraités.

-Je sui ravis de vous rencontrer. Je suis Sebastian. Le père du bébé et le petit ami de votre petit-fils.

-Nous sommes ravis aussi.

Ciel se dirigea vers ses grands-parents et se jeta sur eux.

-Mamie, papi !

-En voilà un qui aime ses grands-parents.

-Nous sommes proches de lui, ses parents moins, mais nous sommes au courant de ce qu'ils vous ont dit. On voulait vraiment faire votre connaissance.

-Rassurez-vous. Je prends soin de Ciel. Rentrez donc et discutons-en.

Le déjeune servi, la vraie discussion commenca.

-Je sais comment cela s'est passé avec la mère de Ciel. Sachez qu'à notre époque, tout est simple. Je compte non seulement assumer et Ciel continue ses études et il travaille.

-Pourquoi n'as pas tu dis à tes parents ou tu travaillais, Ciel ? demanda sa mamie.

-Parce que tu sais comment elle est, elle a peur pour moi.

-Tu es assez jeune, Ciel. Tu ne peux les blâmer de s'inquiéter. Tu sais, on a eu peur quand ta mère nous a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte de toi. On a bien essayé de la convaincre mais elle était déterminée à te garder.

-Ses parents ont insistés pour l'adoption. Mais on a refusé. Même si ce bébé n'était pas voulu, je n'ai jamais envisagé de le faire adopter.

-On est content de voir que Ciel sera bien avec vous. Ciel tu devrais reparler à tes parents, dit son grand-père.

-Non je refuse.

-Tu sais, ta mère nous en a voulu longtemps et on a été privé de toi alors ne fais pas comme nous. On a fait une grosse erreur. Ne fait comme nous. Qu'allez-vous faire, Sebastian ? demanda sa grand-mère.

-Je veux ouvrir mon propre lycée, en attendant, je suis au chômage. Je vais m'occuper de Ciel.

-Nous n'avons pas à nous en inquiéter. Ciel, réfléchis bien, tes parents regrettent assez leur réaction.

-Je refuse pour l'instant.

-Il faut laisser le temps que chacun s'y fasse, dit Sebastian.

Au moment de s'en aller, la grand-mère de Ciel lui donna une enveloppe.

-C'est quoi, mamie ? Ne me dit pas que cet argent vient de papa et maman. Je ne sais même pas si je vais accepter le compte l'argent de leur part.

-C'est juste pour t'aider.

Ciel ouvra l'enveloppe et trouva une grosse somme en liquide.

-En cas de besoin et vous allez avoir un enfant, alors acceptes. Pense au futur, à tes études à la fac.

-Ses parents assurent les frais jusqu'à la fac. Et les frais courants. J'ai un accord avec eux, répondit Sebastian.

-Ta mère a galéré, c'est bien que soit plus simple pour toi. Nous allons vous laisser. Viens nous voir avec le bébé et nous serons ravis de nous en occuper. Et recontactes tes parents avant la naissance.

-Je ne sais pas si j'en ai envie.

Puis ils s'en allèrent.

-Ils sont tolérants tes grands-parents. Comme quoi, on apprend de ses erreurs et ils n'ont pas envie de faire la même erreur que ta mère. Garde précieusement cet argent.

-Je pense qu'on devrait le placé pour le bébé. Vous n'êtes pas contre ? demanda Ciel.

-Non tu fais ce que tu veux. Mais c'est une bonne idée. Je pense que tu devrais accepter l'argent de tes parents, ils ont une bonne intention.

-Je vais y réfléchir, répondit Ciel.


	29. Chapter 29

Ciel travaillait toujours au maid café.

Son patron lui avait proposé de le mettre en congé le temps d'avoir son enfant mais il avait refusé.

Il voulait assumer son enfant autant que Sebastian.

-Ciel, si tu veux arrêter, je comprendrais, lui avait dit Sebastian.

-Non je veux assumer, vous n'avez pas à assumer seul, c'est moi qui vous ai imposez ce bébé après tout.

-On est deux à assumer. Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'en faire pour l'argent, répondit Sebastian.

-J'ai demandé plus d'horaires.

-Ciel, tu en fais déjà assez, pense à ta santé et au bébé.

-Je veux assumer le bébé.

Ciel travaillait donc beaucoup plus tout en continuant ses cours apportés par ses amis du lycée.

Il ne pensait pas retourner dans ce lycée et ne savait pas s'il reprendrait directement ses études après la naissance de son enfant ou ferait une pause le temps de s'en occuper.

Il était sûr en tout cas de ne pas abandonner pour aller à la fac après.

Ce jour-là, il travaillait et servait les clients.

-Ciel, tout va bien ? Tu es sûr que tu devrais encore travailler ? demanda Claude son patron.

-Oui je peux tout assumer. Je vais bien, merci de vous en inquiéter, patron.

Des heures passèrent et Ciel qui demandait à un client senti soudain une douleur.

-Je vais prendre un milkshake fraise, deux cupcakes et un thé.

-Bien, je vous apporte cela.

La douleur se calma mais revenue plus tard, au point que Ciel se plia en deux.

Claude, le voyant mal alla vers lui.

-Tout va bien ? Tu ne vas pas accoucher dans le café ? Ce serait une première ici.

-Non je ne dois pas l'avoir maintenant, c'est trop tôt.

-Tu as encore un mois non ? Je vais appeler le samu, on ne sait jamais.

Claude appela le samu et Ciel fut emmené à l'hôpital.

Sebastian fut prévenu par Claude et se précipita pour le rejoindre.

Il le trouva dans une chambre.

-Mon dieu, j'ai eu peur. Tu vas avoir le bébé maintenant ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non ne t'en fait pas mais le médecin m'a dit d'arrêter tout effort physique jusqu'à la naissance. C'est terrible.

-Tu pourras reprendre après la naissance. Je t'ai dit de ne pas trop en faire par contre l'hôpital a appelé tes parents, comme tu es mineur. Je leur ai dit de ne pas les laisser rentrer.

-Merci, je ne veux pas les voir.

-Ils sont dans le couloir, tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir discuter avec eux ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non, je leur en veux toujours. Tu peux leur dire de s'en aller ?

-Oui mais je peux leur dire que tu vas bien et le bébé aussi ?

-Oui.

Sebastian sorti alla vers les parents de Ciel.

-Il ne veut pas nous voir, je suppose, dit la mère de Ciel.

-Oui, mais il va bien et le bébé aussi. Ciel doit juste faire attention et ne plus travailler.

-Nous serons patient. Je sais que nous sommes fautifs et que son rejet de nous voir est justifié, dit son père.

-Il semble plus proche de vos parents que de vous, répondit Sebastian.

-Vous êtes au courant de beaucoup de chose, j'espère qu'il nous pardonnera.

-Ne vous en faites pas, laissez faire le temps, dit Sebastian.

Ils s'en allèrent Sebastian reparti dans la chambre ou était Ciel.

-Je peux repartir, Sebastian, à condition que je reste tranquille à la maison. Je me sens inutile d'un coup. Je ne pourrais plus vous aider.

-Tu es utile, ne pense l'inverse et ne t'en fait pas. Je m'occuperai de tout et toi tu ne feras rien jusqu'à la naissance. D'ailleurs, nous devrions commencer à penser des prénoms masculins. Tu as une idée, toi ?

-Pas vraiment, je ne sais pas du tout comment l'appeler. Cela fera beaucoup, je me sens coupable, répondit Ciel.

-Je suis un adulte, Ciel. Ne te sens pas obligé de faire les choses parce que tu me dois quelque chose. Tu ne me dois rien et en plus tu dois protéger notre enfant.

-J'ai l'impression de m'imposer encore plus. Vous devez aussi vous occuper de moi, dit Ciel.

Sebastian prit la main de Ciel.

-Ce n'est pas une contrainte car je t'aime. Alors je prends soin de toi et de notre enfant.

-J'aimerais bien rentrer, on peut ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui rentrons.

Ciel avait eu des recommandations du médecin et Sebastian comptait bien les suivre.


	30. Chapter 30

Sebastian avait exceptionnellement autorisé Ciel à aller voir ses amis.

Ciel avait dû beaucoup insister. Sebastian lui avait finalement cédé de se déplacer alors qu'il ne devait faire aucun effort.

Sebastian lui avait même proposer de les faire venir comme d'habitude mais rien n'y faisait.

Au fond, Sebastian comprenait Ciel, ce n'était pas vraiment une situation facile pour une adolescent.

Ils revenaient chez eux et prirent l'ascenseur.

Ciel était plutôt content.

-Je te l'ai accordé mais maintenant plus d'effort jusqu'à la naissance.

-Je sais, merci Sebastian.

Puis Ciel prit la main de Sebastian.

-Tu crois que tu serais capable de me tutoyer maintenant ? Tu arrives à m'appeler par mon prénom mais on est toujours au « vous ».

-C'est compliqué. Vous n'êtes plus mon directeur mais on a une sacrée différence d'âge. Mes parents m'ont dit de ne jamais tutoyer les adultes, répondit Ciel.

-Tu n'as pas vraiment écouté tes parents.

-Je sais. Je vous tutoierai un jour, Sebastian.

-Tu ne veux toujours pas leur reparler ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non je ne sais pas si je pourrais leur pardonner un jour.

-On fait tous des erreurs, Ciel.

-Sebastian, si l'on n'avait pas concu de bébé involontairement, vous seriez toujours avec moi ?

Sebastian réfléchit et la réponse lui paraissait évidente.

-On en aurait concu un sur le long terme peut-être.

-Vous ne vouliez pas d'enfant de base, répondit Ciel.

-Oui mais on peut changer d'avis.

Puis il embrassa Ciel.

-Je t'aime et je suis très heureux qu'il y est eu un hasard non prévu.

-Vous parlez du bébé ?

-Oui un heureux hasard, dit Sebastian.

-Je vous aime aussi.

Ils arrivèrent à leur étage et Ciel senti qu'il avait perdu les eaux.

Puis il paniqua.

-Sebastian, le bébé va arriver, que fait-on ?

-Ne paniques pas, on va aux urgences.

Sebastian arriva en moins de temps qu'il en fallait et Ciel fut prise en charge rapidement.

Sebastian le soutenu pendant l'accouchement et Ciel donna naissance à un bébé en bonne santé et sans problème.

Ciel épuisé après son accouchement contemplait son enfant.

-Il est petit, si je le faisais tomber ?

-Ne t'en fait pas. Il ne risque rien avec toi ni avec moi. Mais le plus important, son prénom ?

-Makio, tu ne penses quoi ?

Puis Ciel se rendit compte que pour la première fois, il avait tutoyé Sebastian sans s'en rendre compte.

-J'aime bien. Je suis content, tu as dit « tu ». On est en bonne voie pour le tutoiement.

Puis on frappa à la porte de la chambre de Ciel.

-Ils ont dû prévenir tes parents, je pense. Je sais que tu ne veux pas les voir, tu peux refuser.

-Je veux bien qu'ils rentrent pour voir leur petit-fils.

Sebastian ouvrit donc la porte et dit :

-Ciel est d'accord pour vous voir et pour que vous voyez le bébé.

Ils rentrèrent donc mais se sentaient toujours coupable de leur attitude envers leur fils.

-On est désolé, on sait que l'on a mal agis.

-Je ne compte pas vous pardonner pour l'instant mais je ne veux pas qu'il ne vous connaisse pas.

-On mérité colère, on le sait, répondit sa mère.

-Mais on fera tout pour que tu nous pardonnes un jour, dit son père.

-Ma foi, laissons faire les choses. L'important est qu'il soit là. Nous l'avons appelé « Makio ».

Sebastian avait aussi prévenu les amis du Ciel, de son lycée d'avant et ou il enseignait avant d'être licencié.

-Coucou, Ciel.

Puis à la vue du bébé, Elisabeth fonca vers lui.

-Qu'il est mignon.

Alois était venu avec Elisabeth.

-Tu les as prévenus, Sebastian ?

-Oui, ils étaient impatients de le voir alors.

-Il a plus de toi que de vous, sans vous vexer, dit Alois.

-Ne t'en fait pas, c'est vrai, qu'il a pris plus de Ciel que de moi, répondit Sebastian.

Une semaine après, Ciel rentra chez eux, et avec le temps, il avait de meilleures relations avec ses parents.

Ciel finit le lycée et entra en fac, fière d'être ce qu'il était.

Sebastian enseignait toujours et ils avaient déménagés pour un appartement plus grand.

Ciel travaillait toujours dans le maid café et participait comme il pouvait.

A ses 29 ans, Makio ayant déjà 15 ans, Ciel envisagea de faire un autre enfant avec Sebastian.

Il l'invita au restaurant.

-Que me vaux, cette invitation ? demanda Sebastian qui avait désormais 45 ans.

-Eh bien, je voulais te demander quelque chose, on est ensemble depuis un moment Makio est grand maintenant.

-Tu veux un autre enfant avec moi ?

-Oui mais si tu n'en veux plus. Tu n'es plus vraiment si jeune que quand on l'a eu. Je comprendrais que tu refuses.

Sebastian lui prit la main et lui répondit :

-Ce sera un plaisir. Commençons les essais en rentrant.


End file.
